Gabriella Amelia Zabini
by LadyBug5859
Summary: Hermione finds out who she really is and also that not everybody is the person they seem to be. M rating just to be safe.
1. What!

Hermione Granger had just got back from her families annual summer vacation. Her parents and her had been going on a two week vacation since her first year at Hogwarts. This vacation had been extra special to Hermione not only was it the end of her sixth year but Voldemort had been defeated in May. The Wizzarding world was finally living in peace. She could actually enjoy the vacation without worrying about what or who was around the corner or if her friends were safe wherever they were. It was the best vacation she had been on. The first day back her and her parents had just relaxed, it was the second day back and her parents had gone back to work and Hermione was home alone

. At 10:00 she was already bored (shocking I know). She decided that she would go to the attic she used to play up there all the time before she went to Hogwarts. The attic was filled with boxes like most but one box she noticed she had never seen before or at least never noticed it. In big letters it said **GABRIELLA BABY STUFF! **She was curious…she sat down and opened the box. Inside was a pair of pink knitted booties with a snake on them, an adorable green dress, a G white gold necklace, and a baby blanket with a Z on it. She was confused who was this baby and why did her parents have it. At the bottom of the box were two envelopes none while the other one was addressed to Gabriella Amelia. She had never heard that name before.

She decided to open the blank one first. It read…. To Whom It May Concern, Please take care of our little girl. We do not want to give her away but it is not safe for her where we live. She means the world to a lot of people but we are afraid we cannot keep her safe. We are asking you to keep her safe until it is safe once again for her to be with us. Know that when that time comes we will look for her and we hope that she will want to be a part of our family again. Her real name is Gabriella Amelia Zabini, you can change it if you want to. Please understand where we are coming from and treat her as if she was your own. Also if she gets accepted (which we know she will be) please send her to Hogwarts. Thank you for taking care of her and we hope to meet you one day and to see our baby girl once again. Until that time Brielle, Grant and Blaise Zabini, Severus Snape, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Xenophlilius and Levana Lovegood.

After reading the letter she was even more confused however she knew that she was Gabriella. She still had the letter that was addressed to Gabriella she didn't know if she really wanted to read it but knew that she would have to and at the same time she did want to know what it said.

Our Dearest Baby Girl, It pains me to write this at the same time a very dark and evil wizard is trying to control the world you as well as our family are Wizards and Witches. It is not safe for you in our world the evil Wizard insists that Pureblood families have only one child and you are a twin. That is why we have to give you away. Know that we do not want to give you away but had we not done this you would have been killed. We decided the best place for you was in the Muggle world. So that no one would be able to find you. We have also placed Glamour charms on you as our family has very defined features and someone would be able to tell that you belonged in our family. They will wear off on your 17th birthday or we can remove them if we find you before then. We have always loved you and we hope that you can forgive us for this. You are probably wondering about us. Well my name is Brielle Amelia Zabini I am your mother, your father is Grant Alexander Zabini, and your twin brother is Blaise Alexander Zabini. Your real name is Gabriella Amelia Zabini. Our best friends are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy in fact Lucius is your Godfather. We hope that on your 17th birthday or maybe even before that you will want to meet us. We will not forget about you and will miss you every day. Love Forever Your Family, Mother, Father, Blaise, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco Levana, Xenophlilus, and Severus.

To say that Hermione was shocked would be an understatement she was adopted, a Zabini, Lucius was her Godfather, Luna's father and mother were somehow involved in her life and so was Snape. She needed to talk to her parents and the sooner the better. She put everything back in the box and took it to her room. It was now 11:30 and her parents would be home for lunch at 12:00 she would talk to them then. She had one more Charms essay to do but she knew that she would not be able to concentrate, she could read but then again she knew she would not be able to concentrate. She decided to just watch TV. She didn't know what she was watching and she really didn't care her mind was a mess everything from The Zabinis and Malfoys, Luna, Snape and Deatheaters were running through it. The thing that pulled her out of her trance was the front door opening.

She ran upstairs and grabbed the box as she turned around to head back downstairs she heard her mother calling. "Hermione we are home and have sandwiches from The Willow Café". (The Willow Café was Hermione's favorite place). She ran downstairs with the box in her hands, Her mother/ Kathryn's back was to her but her father's/Williams was not. "Where did you get that?" William asked with a little bit of a raised and concerned voice. Kathryn turned around and dropped the glasses she was holding they crashed to the ground at the same time she let out a scream. "I got it in the attic" said Hermione. "Did you go through it?" asked Kathryn. "Yes I did! "When were you planning on telling me?" asked Hermione. "We were going to tell you this weekend, but before you get mad let us explain". Said Kathryn. "Okay go ahead" said Hermione.

"Ever since I was a little girl I knew that one day I was going to be a mom that was really all I wanted to be. I started to volunteer at the local Orphanage when I was 16 and continued there until we opened our practice. One morning Estelle the coordinator found a baby in a basket on the doorstep as she unlocked the door one morning. The day before this we had found out that we were unable to have children of our own. The moment I saw you I fell in love with you and knew that it was meant to be. I called William and told him to come right away that I had found our baby. He came right away and fell in love with you right then as well. We took you home that afternoon

. The dress, booties and necklace were what you were wearing. The blanket was wrapped around you and the notes were tucked in. We had no clue what Hogwarts was and put it off. When you were three years old strange things started to happen you got mad at one day because I would not let you have a candy bar for breakfast and next thing I knew all the lights in the Kitchen exploded. We knew right then that you were different. Later that day a man knocked on our door saying that he was from Hogwarts and that he was a Wizard and you were a Witch. He said his name was Albus Dumbledore. He told us all about Hogwarts and the Wizard World. He also told us that he knew who you were but it was not safe for anyone else to know at the time. He went into a little more detail in regards to the Dark Wizard, he showed us a bit of magic and told us that when the Wizard was killed your real family would come looking for you.

When you told us that Voldemort was killed and then Dumbledore sent an owl saying the same thing we knew we had to tell you soon which is why we were going to tell you this weekend. We understand if you are mad at us, but know that we love you and we always will. Just because we do not share blood does not mean anything you always have been and always will be our daughter". Kathryn having said all that was in tears. "Oh" Hermione was also crying. "I can't really be mad at you guys you raised me and took me in when you didn't have to. So for that I am very grateful. But I do wish that you would have told me sooner. Do you know how I can get a hold of the Zabini's?" "Yes" said William "there is an owl in the shed on loan from Dumbledore." "Thank you". She gave them both a hug and kiss and rain upstairs to write the Zabini family. Kathryn and William decided to take the afternoon off after all they didn't think they would be able to concentrate at work after the truth had just came out.


	2. Zabinis, Malfoys, and Lovegoods

Hermione sat down at her desk with parchment and a quill. But she didn't know how to start the letter. She wanted to be a Zabini but there were a few things that had her worried. Her twin brother's best friend was her and her best friend's enemy since the day they were 11. Her Godfather hated the person that she was even if they did switch sides in the war they still treated her like scum. At least her brother was never mean he did always hang back and never stopped the others but he never participated. Those were a few things that she would have to learn to deal with now that she was a Zabini, as the Malfoys were part of her family now.

She had been just sitting thinking for about 5 minutes, thinking things through should she call them Mother and Father, Mum and Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, or Brielle and Grant? She had no clue! She decided that she would address it to the Zabini Family that way it would include Blaise.

Dear Zabini Family (My Family),

I just found out the truth. I would love to meet you and to be a part of your family once again. I only hope that you will still want me to be even after you find out who I have been for the last 16 years. Please let me know the best time and place so that we can meet. I look forward to being a Zabini. Love from, Gabriella Amelia

She read it over and hoped that it sounded okay. She went back downstairs and saw that Kathryn and William were watching TV. Out in the shed sure enough there was an owl she tied the note and told the owl Zabini Family with that the owl took off. She stood outside watching the owl fly away thinking about how tomorrow if not tonight that her life would change forever. She hoped that everything would turn out okay. She walked back into the house and sat down on the couch with the Grangers now all she could do was wait.

Blaise and Draco were playing Wizard Chess when an owl taped on the window. Blaise opened the window allowing the owl to land on his arm. He took the note and the owl flew off, as he read the note his mouth fell open and his eyes got big.

"What is it?" asked Draco. "Is everyone okay, did something happen?" The look that was on his best friends face was scaring him. Blaise closed his mouth and huge smile formed. He then said one word "Gabriella!" "What is she okay?" "Wait, What?" Said Draco. Both boys had grown up knowing that Gabriella was out there somewhere. She wants to meet us and be a part of the family". Said Blaise still smiling. The boys went down to the sitting room and stepped in the room just as Brielle and Narcissa flooed in from shopping. The smile had not left Blaise's face and now Draco was smiling as well. Blaise handed his mother the letter she screamed and sat down on the couch with Narcissa next to her. Blaise firecalled his father's office at Malfoy and Zabini Enterprises, luckily for him Lucius was there as well. Both men flooed right away, next he had to get a letter to Uncle Severus and to Xeno and Luna. He wrote two short letters saying they that Gabriella had contacted them and wanted to meet them he then called his owl Winnie and off she went.

He got his mother some parchment so that she could write back to Gabriella it was decied that they would invite her and her "parents" to dinner that evening. Our Dearest Gabriella, We are thrilled that you want to be a part of our family. We would love to meet you and the wonderful people that raised you to dinner this evening. From any Floo say Zabini Manor. Only send a reply if you cannot make it otherwise we will see at 7:00. No need to dress formal. Cannot wait meet you. Your Family She called the family owl Guinness and told him to find Gabriella.

Luna was in her garden when she noticed Winnie flying towards her. She took the note and Winnie flew into the barn to rest. She went inside to read the note she read it to her father and they both cleaned up and flooed to the manor where they were filled in on the plans. No one in the room could stop smiling they were all so excited the missing part of them was finally found.

Hermione was sitting with the Grangers not paying attention to what was on TV again. She was thinking about how she was going to tell Harry, and the Weasleys as well as the rest of her friends. And about the students of Hogwarts. Would they accept her, she was also thinking about the Slytherins she knew (well hoped at least) that they would accept her because of her brother and hopefully Draco. She was so lost in thought that she did not hear or see the owl until it was on her lap pecking at her hand. She took the note and read it. Then with a smile on her face she read it to Kathryn and William asking if it was okay. They both agreed. She was once again lost in thought and was brought out of it with Kathryn asking what she should wear.

She thought about it for a minute the letter said not formal but they could not show up jeans or shorts. "A nice summer dress will be fine and for dad a nice shirt and pair of dress pants or khakis will be fine". "Okay" said Kathryn. Hermione went upstairs she still had plenty of time but she needed to figure out what she was going to wear, and how she was going to do her hair. After all it's not every day that you find out you are adopted and a part of one of the richest pureblood families in the world.

She went to her closet and looked at all her dresses. She actually had a lot of dresses and skirts she loved them and practically lived in them in the summer. At Hogwarts she was always running around with Harry and Ron so pants were just easier there. She also wore makeup, no one knew except for Ginny and she was not going to say anything. She picked out her two favorite dresses. One was Emerald Green with straps it came just above her knees and had a little flare to it (very Slytherin she thought).The other one was pink it went from dark pink on the top to light pink on the bottom and was a halter style. She laid them both on her bed and thought about it for a moment. She decided that she would wear the green one as she was going into Slytherin Territory. As for her shoes she decided her tan T-straps with the flowers, she also thought it would be a good idea to wear the "G" necklace. By the time she decided on everything it was 4:00 she got in the shower. While in the shower she decided that she would put it up she had learned how to tame it over the years and it no longer looked like a birds nest but she still did not like it. She wondered what she looked like after all Blaise was one of the hottest guys at Hogwarts according to Ginny that is. She always thought he was nice looking but never thought of him as hot! Thankfully! She liked being Hermione Granger but she was very excited and scared at the same time to become Gabriella Zabini.

She got out of the shower and got dressed. She put her hair up in a towel and went to put on her makeup. At school she would just use a spell to do her hair but seeing as she was not in school and not of age she had to do it the muggle way which took at least an hour seeing as her hair was so thick. At 6:45 she was all ready she walked downstairs to see Kathryn and William waiting for her. Kathryn was wearing a navy short sleeve dress that hit at her knees with white sandals while William was in a light blue long sleeve button up shirt with a pair of khakis and brown shoes. "You look nice" Said Kathryn. "Thank you both look very nice as well" she said. "Okay let's go" said Hermione. The Granger's fireplace had been connected to the Floo network after her 4th year. She grabbed floo powder and explained what to do. Hermione went first saying Zabini Manor she stepped out of the fire place into a room that she guessed was a sitting room.

There were 8 people in the room and as soon as she noticed Kathryn and William stepped into the room. Nobody said anything. Blaise and ALL the Malfoys had their mouths open, Brielle was crying, Grant was smiling, Xenophilis was hard to read and Luna was grinning. It was Luna who first spoke "Hermione? You're Gabriella?" she asked."Yeah Luna I am" she replied. Brielle ran over to her and pulled her into a hug and was followed by Grant. All either one of them could say was "Our Baby is back". Hermione began to cry she was so happy. After a few moments Brielle and Grant stepped aside to hug and thank Kathryn and William.

Hermione just stood there looking at Blaise. She wanted to hug him but didn't know how he would feel about that. He just stood there with Draco and Luna, after a minute he said "Are you going to just stare at me or are you going to give me a hug?" She ran over and hugged him. After they let go she had just enough time to see Narcissa wrap her in a hug. "We are so happy to have you back" she said. Next Luna hugged her. They all took seats William and Kathryn sat on one couch with Brielle and Grant. Lucius, Narcissa and Xenophillis sat in chairs leaving Hermione to sit on the other couch with Blaise, Draco, and Luna. She was sitting between the boys while Luna was next to Draco.

After a few minutes of silence Grant spoke. "Who knew that our daughter was Hermione Granger?" "Yes I am Hermione Granger and the Malfoy family hates me!" Hermione said. She wanted to stay but at the same time felt like running away. Gabriella I mean Hermione" said Lucius. "As you know we switched sides in the war. I never believed in all that stuff and neither did Cissy. I was forced to join by my father and my family to join Voldemort. It was not a choice I had to act that way or be killed. I am so sorry for the pain that either myself or my family caused you. Had I known that you were Gabriella I would have done everything to protect you. The moment that Brielle told us she was pregnant I knew that I would love the baby like my own. I knew before anybody else that she was pregnant with twins before Grant and Cissy even. When you were born I was asked to be Your Godfather and I was so excited. It broke us all when we had to give you away we were going to try and keep you but knew that it would not be possible. Had we not done it you would not be here today. I am so sorry for everything and I want you to know that I always have and always will love you and I hope that you can forgive me. But if not I understand why." There was not a dry eye in the room as Lucius finished. Hermione got up and went over to Lucius and hugged him. "I forgive you" she said. "That is great" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What do you want us to call you? Do you want to be Hermione or Gabriella? It is up to you said Brielle." "


	3. A real Zabini

A/N: Hermione will now be known as Gabriella Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. This is my first story and I was afraid that no one would like it!

"I don't know, I have been Hermione for 16 years, but I do like the name Gabriella!" "Just so you know we thought about keeping the name Gabriella but did not want you in any more danger!" Said Kathryn. "Well in that case from now on I would like to be known as Gabriella Amelia Zabini". Smiles crossed everyone's faces. " I want to say I am sorry I never called you names or teased you but I never did anything to stop the others from doing it." Said Blaise. "I forgive you" Said Gabriella. "You didn't know". " I was the one that teased you and called you names" Said the voice to her left. "And for that I am truly sorry. I never believed all the stuff like my father said it was all an act. If you cannot or do not want to forgive me I understand. I have been mean to you since we were 11 years old. If I were you I would not forgive me". "Draco, yes you did tease me and hurt me but we were kids and I forgive you". She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"Okay so now that we are all on good terms with each other can I ask a few questions?" she asked. "You can ask anything you want." Said Grant. "Thank you, You are best friends with the Malfoys, but what about Luna and Mr. Lovegood? How do they fit into the family?" It was Narcissa who answered "Levana Luna's mother was my cousin not many people know that. Brielle, Levana, and I were inseparable we got into a lot of trouble while in Hogwarts as well as out of Hogwarts. We all wish that she was here with us to share in this wonderful day." "Levana was your Godmother" said Brielle. "So wait that means that Draco and Luna are Cousins? But you were always so mean to her!" Said Gabriella. "Yes we are cousins and I only ever actually called her Loony. It was a childhood nickname as I kinda had a hard time saying Luna when I was little. Other people heard me call her that and it turned into something mean." "He is right" said Luna.

Just then the fireplace glowed and out walked Severus Snape. "Where is she?" he asked immediately. "Professor?" "Miss Granger what are you doing here?" "Um" was all she got out. "Uncle Sev Hermione is Gabriella!" Said Blaise. "What there is no way!" Severus yelled. "Yes brother, it is true" said Brielle. "Wait, Uncle, Brother, what?" "Severus is my younger half brother we have the same dad but a different mom. I was raised by my mother and step-father but always had a relationship with my father and brother. Therefore he is your Uncle" Said Brielle.

"Wow this is all so much all so much to take in." Said Gabriella. We are sorry if we have overwhelmed you, we are just so happy to have you back in our lives" said Draco. "I was so worried that you would not accept me knowing who I was but am glad that you all have. One more thing can the Glamour Charms be removed?" Said Gabriella. "Of course" said Grant. With a flick of his wand a cold sensation came over her she closed her eyes. When she opened them everyone's mouths were open again. "Is it bad?" She asked looking at Luna. "No" She said. "As Hermione you were beautiful but now as Gabriella you are drop dead gorgeous. Finished Luna. She blushed and Narcissa handed her a mirror. Luna was right she was drop dead gorgeous. Her hair was black shoulder length with the perfect curls, her skin was an olive color and her eyes were an ocean blue. They were the same color as Blaise's in fact she looked a lot like Blaise. She had killer curves and her breast were not at least a 36C. "Dang Gabriella" Said Blaise. "I can already tell Draco and I are going to be hexing a lot of guys to keep them away from you"! You are beautiful not that you were not before but now you are truly a Zabini" said Grant. "Gabriella we were wondering if you would like to come and live with us? You don't have to and we understand if you don't want to leave the Grangers. But know that we would never make you shut them out. They raised you and for that we are so very thankful. "Said Brielle. " You can visit us anytime you want and we can go shopping and have lunch dates; you can come over for dinner anytime." Said Kathryn. "I would like that and I would love to come and live you all. " Just then a house elf appeared. "Dinner is ready" it said. "Thank You Rainbow" said Grant. Brielle took Grants arm, Kathryn took Williams, Blaise offered his arm to Gabriella in which she took, Draco took Lunas and Severus and Xeno followed behind. "They are paid" Said Blaise. Knowing all about S.P.E.W. Gabriella laughed and asked "Who picked the name Rainbow?" "Her sisters name is Cloudy" said Draco. "Who lets two three year olds name house elves anyhow?" He finished. "Yeah said Blaise I had just stopped raining that day the clouds were still out and there was a rainbow so that is what Draco and I named them."

After dinner they all went back into the sitting room. It was decided that next day Hermione Granger would just be a memory. Hermione would now be known as Gabriella Amelia Zabini. "Momma Kathryn, Daddy William said Gabriella we should get going as much as I do not want to leave, I have to pack." "We will see you tomorrow Sweetheart". Said Brielle "Why don't you come at about noon?" "If that is okay with you." "That is perfect" she said. Giving everyone a hug goodbye telling them she would see them all tomorrow Gabriella and the Grangers left through the floo. When she landed she could not believe how much her life had changed in just one day. She knew that she had to pack but she was so tired and she didn't know if she would be able to pack tonight. Sure enough as soon as she sat on her bed she fell back and was fast asleep still in her dress. Kathryn came in just moments later to help her pack and noticed that she was asleep. She packed a few of her things before putting a blanket on her and then going to her room to sleep as well.

The next morning when she woke up, she noticed that some of her things had already been packed. It was 9:00 she packed a few more things and got in the shower. After she got out of the shower she put on her pink dress and finished packing her things then headed downstairs for breakfast. They sat around talking, and laughing. The three of them knew that it was not really goodbye, it was a see you later. They had just finished breakfast when they heard the floo. They all went to see who it was not expecting anyone. Standing in her living room was Professor Snape who was now her Uncle. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Gabriella, I hope that I am not intruding but I thought that I would come and help you with your things seeing as you are not allowed to do magic outside of school". "Of course you are not intruding and thank you for coming to help. My things are up in my room." They went up the stairs and as they were walking. She asked "what should I call you?" "Well said Severus Blaise calls me Uncle Severus or Uncle Sev so it is up to you! I also want to say that I am sorry for being mean and rude to you all these years. I should have known you were my niece. I don't know how I can make it up to you". I forgive you! Nobody knew who I really was except for Dumbledore, it was not safe for anyone to know. It was shocking to find out who I was and who I was related to. But you are making it up to me being here now." She went over and hugged him, surprisingly he hugged her back and even smiled. They walked back down stairs after Snape had shrunk everything. She gave Kathryn and William a hug and kissed them both on the check then grabbed floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. Landing once again in the sitting room from the night before.

Once again her whole family was there but this time one more person was there. "Miss Zabini it is so nice to see you"! Said Professor Dumbledore. " As you know and now your family knows I knew who you really were all these years and I wanted to tell you as well as your family but as you all know it was not safe for even you to know. I only hope that you are not angry with me for not telling you sooner." "No she said like you said it was not safe for anyone to know and I am glad that everyone now knows." "Very well he said I will leave you to get acquainted with your family, and I will see you as well as the three of you (looking at Blaise, Draco and Luna) in two months. Enjoy the rest of your summer!" He stepped into the floo and was gone.

"Boys, Luna why don't you show Gabriella to her room and also around the house" said Grant. "Godiva your own personal house elf has already taken your stuff to your room." Said Brielle. She followed the boys and Luna out of the sitting room. Blaise and Draco were acting like tour guides pointing to the rooms and telling some story about each room. Luna and Gabriella were giggling the entire time. Finally they came to four doors. "This one said Blaise pointing to one of the doors in the middle is your room, this one pointing to the door to the left is mine, the one to the right of yours is Luna's and the one on the other side of mine is Draco's. They spend most of the summer here."

With that they opened the door. The walls were a light pink and her king size bed had light green bedding on it. There was a fireplace, a desk, a balcony and little alcove. There were three doors; the first door was her closet which she swore could fit five king size beds in it. The door on the right led into a sitting room. "This is our sitting room said Blaise that door leads to my bedroom and the door on the left of your room leads to your and Luna's sitting room Draco and I have one in between our rooms as well and that little door he pointed to is a secret passage to the library which we all know you are dying to see but not yet". They walked back into her room and went into her and Luna's sitting room. "That door right there is our bathroom the boys have one in their sitting room as well" said Luna. She walked into the bathroom and it was huge it made Moaning Myrtle's bathroom look like a broom closet. There were two showers, two toilets and two sinks. The walls were a light purple. It was perfect. "Wow this all so amazing" She said. "There is still more to see! Let's go!" said Blaise. They showed her, her mother's study as well as her fathers, the tower where they kept the owls, all the guest rooms, her parent's room and finally the Library. She was in Heaven it was three stories high and had more books then she had ever seen. The library at Hogwarts had nothing on this one! But before she could get lost in it like the three of them knew she wanted to Draco pulled her out. "Hey!" She said. "You live here you have plenty of time to spend in here." They walked back downstairs and went outside there was a beautiful garden, a Quidditch Pitch, and an enormous swimming pool along with a hot tub that could fit at least 50 people. She was so excited about living there. "Are we done with the tour?" She asked. "I really want to go swimming!" "Yes and I thought that you would want to go to the Library!" Said Blaise. "Like Draco said I have plenty of time for that!" They all went to their rooms to change. The girls both cam down in bikinis and Draco could not take his eyes off Gabriella. He was hot on the back of the head by Blaise. "Stop staring at my sister!" "Aww Gabriella Draco thinks you are hot! Said Luna. "Yeah and he may be my best friend but if he hurts my baby sister I will hex him!" "Stop giving Draco a hard time". Thanks Gabriella!" Said Draco. "You know Gabriella is a long name I think you need a nickname" He said. "That is the same thing that Harry and Ron said about Hermione which is why they called me Mione!" I guess all my names have been long". "What do you think about Ella?" Asked Draco. "I love it!" It was followed by two "so do I". They swam for a bit and she noticed that Luna was well not so well Loony as she was at school. Just then a thought hit her she still had to tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "Oh my gosh" she said. "what" three worried voices said at the same time. "I have to tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I don't know how they will take it. Luna will you go with me?" They will probably say something like I am under a spell or drank a potion or something like that. But if you are there you can tell them that Ii am telling the truth." "Of course I will go with you!" "We will come to just in case they try anything but will stay a few spots behind." Said Blaise. "Sounds good, thank you, you guys are the best!" she said. She hugged Luna and gave the boys a kiss on the check. "I will ask them to meet us tomorrow at The Three Broomsticks at 1:30 if that is okay with you guys." They all agreed. She was so excited but scared at the same time she had no idea if they would still want to be her friend.

Dear Ginny, Harry, and Ron,

I am so sorry that I have not written to you guys. I went on vacation with my parents and had a blast. When we came back I found out something that changed everything. This is why I have not written you, it is something that needs to be told in person. Please meet me tomorrow at the Three Broomsticks at 1:30. Cannot wait to see you guys Hermione. She sent the note with Guinness and headed down to find the others.

At The Burrow:

The Weasleys and Harry were playing a game of Quidditch when they saw an unfamiliar owl heading towards them. Ginny held out her arm and the owl landed. She took the note and it flew away. "That was a beautiful owl, whose was it?" asked Harry. "I don't know I have never seen it before" said Ginny. They all headed down to read the letter."Oh my gosh, it is from Hermione. She says that her vacation was awesome and that she found something out that she wants to tell us tomorrow at The Three Broomsticks at 1:30" said Ginny. "Let me see!" said Ron. As if he did not believe Ginny. "I wonder what she wants to tell us". Said Harry.

Zabini Manor:

After dinner Gabriella, Blaise, Draco and Luna decided they wanted to play a game. Gabriella told them that she had bought board games from her old house. They decided that they would play Monopoly in her and Luna's sitting room. She explained how to play and two hours later Draco won. "That was fun but how is it that you always win?" asked Luna. "I am just amazing at everything my little cousin, you know that!" Draco said with a smile. Shortly after that they went to bed, as tomorrow they did not know what was truly going to happen.


	4. Friends with Deatheaters

The next morning Gabriella awoke to a knock on a door she knew it was Luna as it was coming from the door leading to their sitting room. "Come in" She said. Luna entered in her pajamas which was close to what Gabriella was wearing a tank top and short shorts. They headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Just as they sat down two owls came flying in one see recognized as Hedwig the second know as H2 and one she thought was a Hogwarts owl with their Hogwarts letters. She said opened the letter from H2 first all it said was See you at 1:30 Harry, Ron and Ginny. Next came her Hogwarts letter.

She was so excited would she make Head Girl? That is all she ever wanted! But who would be Head Boy? Hopefully not someone that she hated, the Head Boy and Girl shared a common Room and Bathroom and had to spend a lot of time together. So if it was someone that she didn't like that would be bad. She opened her letter and sure enough her dream had come true.

Dear Miss Zabini,

I am pleased to welcome you back to your 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed your list of necessary books and equipment. I am also pleased to inform you that you are this year's Head Girl. I know that you are the right choice enclosed is your Head Girl Badge. Term begins September 1st .I look forward to seeing you.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Head Mistress

"I am Head Girl" she shouted! "Of course you are" said a voice from behind her. She turned to see Blaise and Draco holding their letters. "Everybody knew you would be" said Luna. "She is right but Congrats sis"! "Thanks I wonder who the Head boy, hopefully someone that I like is. Wait a minute you two were always second and third behind me which would mean that….!" Draco held up his Head Boy Badge. "Yes!" She screamed jumping into Draco's arm he thankfully caught her and hugged her back at the same time kissing her on the check. "What is going on in here?" Brielle asked as her and Grant walked into the room. "Ella and Draco made Head Girl and Boy!" Said Blaise. "Oh Congrats we are so happy for the both you!" said Grant. Brielle hugged them both. "Ella we always go and get our school supplies the day we get our Hogwarts letters. So how about seeing as we are already going out are you up for a little shopping?" Said Blaise." Of course I am always up for shopping!" She replied. They finished breakfast and went upstairs to get dressed. An hour later all four teenagers were ready to go it was 11:30. They flooed to Diagon Alley and started to shop. They got their books and supplies after all of that the boys decided that they wanted to head to the Quidditch shop Draco was not only head boy but Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team and Blaise was Co-Captain.

Gabriella and Luna headed into the pet shop to buy an owl. She had wanted one for awhile now and after Crookshanks had died she didn't want another cat. The day before they had went on vacation Crookshanks had got hit by a car. She spotted an orange and white owl that reminded her a bit of Crookshanks. "This owl is a very smart one it can find anyone even if they are lost or missing" said the storeowner. "Great said Gabriella can I pay for him now and pick him up later?" "Of Course" said the storeowner. With that the girls walked out and met the boys to head to the Three Broomsticks. When they walked in Gabriella and Luna headed to a table facing the door, Blaise and Draco sat at the table behind them in case anything happened.

"I am so nervous Luna, what if they hate me for who my family is?" "They won't and if they do they are not your true friends, me and the boys are here if you need us!" As Luna finished in walked Ginny, followed by Harry and Ron. Luna waved and Ginny walked over to her, "Hey Luna we are here meeting Hermione have you seen her?" She asked. "Yes actually" Luna said looking at Gabriella. "Hey Gin, Harry, Ron" she said. "Mione?" said Ginny. "Yes this is what I had to tell you guys." "Mione why did you have change your looks?" "Ron sit down and I will tell you! After my family came back from our vacation I found a back in the attic it turns out that I was adopted and that I am a Pureblood and…" She was interrupted by Ron "You told Loony before you told us!" He screamed "How could you? Don't you think that you should have told your friends before anyone else found out?" "Ron calm down said Harry I am sure there is a reason as to why Luna knew before us!" Right?" "Correct now Shut up and let me finish!" "I did not tell Luna before I told you guys Luna is actually a part of my family in a way her mother was my Godmother and my mom's best friend. My real name is Gabriella Amelia Zabini and before you say anything Blaise is my twin brother. I am now going by Gabriella Zabini. My family is friends with the Malfoys they are not really evil they have proven that to me. Everything was an act with them. Lucuis is my Godfather actually. Oh yeah and Professor Snape is my uncle. Anything else you want to or need to know?" "You are telling me that your real family and their best friends are Deatheaters?! What did they do to you? What spell did they put under? They had to have done something there is no way that this is true!" Shouted Ron. "Ron she is telling you the truth. Everything from my mum being her Godmother to Lucuis and Draco putting on an act all these years!" Said Luna. "If you don't believe us ask Dumbledore he will tell you everything that Luna and I have just told you, he knew who I was all these years but could not tell anyone as it was not safe to do so." Said Gabriella. "I don't believe you! I am going to tell Dumbledore that you are under some curse! Who knows maybe he is as well!" With that he stormed off.

"I believe you" said Ginny. "So do I said Harry, just don't expect me to be best friends with your brother and Malfoy!" "Thanks she said I am not asking you to be best friends with them but will you at least try to be civil with them for me?" Just then the boys got up and walked to the table. "We don't want to be best friends with you either Potter but we agree to be civil with you for Gabriella as we all care about her" said Draco. "It's a deal" Harry said." Weaselette said Draco we never did have a problem with you it was also your brother that we didn't like. And he just gave us another reason to not like him." "Yeah he can be a major git, so I guess that I will try to be nice as well." "We better get going" said Luna. " You are right said Gabriella thank you guys for understanding it means so much to me! Oh and I made Head Girl!" "Congrats we know you would"! "Yeah what Ginny said" said Harry. She gave them both hugs and walked out with Luna, Draco and Blaise.


	5. Dresses and Invitations

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I will try to update soon and shaymars you are correct !;)

Later that day Gabriella and Luna were in their sitting room. "Luna can I ask you a question?" "Of course Ella can you can ask me anything!" "Okay so I don't want to sound mean but you have not talked about all the weird things that you normally talk about. Why?" Luna laughed. "Well it is kinda like what Draco and Uncle Lucius said it was all an act my father to. It started as a way to get people to laugh and also I needed some way for the nickname Loony to make sense." "Your secret is safe with me." "I knew it would be." Can I ask another question?" "AS many as you want." "Do you think that the school will accept me as a Zabini?" "Yes Blaise and Draco will make sure of it! Even though people will not admit it they still fear and respect them. I would but people do not fear or respect me. But if they don't believe you, send them to me and I will tell them that it is true." "Thanks Lun! You are the best".

Just then Cloudy popped into the room. "Miss Gabriella, Mistress Brielle would like to speak to you in the East Sitting room." Thank you Cloudy". Gabriella walked down to the sitting room and noticed that her father and Blaise were there as well. "Hello sweetheart, your and Blaise's birthday is in three days. We always have a ball for it and this year we will introduce you to only a few families actually know about you back then it was hard to really trust anyone. We will go shopping for your dress tomorrow and you will need an escort you will walk down the stairs with Blaise but will need someone to enter the Ball with. Also here are a few extra invitations if you want to invite anyone. William and Kathryn have already been invited and will be here. Now off to bed". "Okay goodnight Mother, Father." She gave both of them a hug and kiss and headed upstairs with Blaise.

"Who is going to be your date?" Gabriella asked Blaise. "I have not decided yet, it will either be Daphne Greengrass or Annica Pennington." Who is Annica?" "She is in our year and is a Snake I mean you only know a few Slytherins, but I assure you that you soon know most of them." "Great". "What about you? Please don't tell me Potter or Weasel!" "No (she said with a smirk that could have landed her in Slytherin) for your information Harry is with Ginny and you saw the way Ron acted. I will invite him but do not want him as my date. I was thinking about asking"..Dam smirk again. She walked past her bedroom as well as Blaise's and knocked on Draco's door. "Hey Ella what's up?" "Draco I was wondering if you will be my date for our Birthday Ball?" "I would love to be!" "Thank you!" She gave him a hug and he hugged her back neither one wanting to let go after a few minutes they heard someone clear their throat. They let go and kissed each other on the check. She turned to Blaise and gave him a hug and kiss as well. "Night Draco, Night Brother." "Night Ella". They both responded.

Gabriella got into her pajamas before she sat down to send out the invitations. She addressed on to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, one to Arthur and Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley and Guests, and as much as he was being a jerk Ron Weasley and Guest. She told Radley who to give them to and he was on his way. Gabriella was shocked to find out that Blaise, Draco and Luna had known where she got that name from her favorite book "To Kill a Mockingbird". She got in bed and was soon asleep. She dreamed of little curly blond haired children with blue grey eyes.

She woke up the next morning with a smile on her face after dreaming all night about having a family with Draco. She never thought in a million years that she would have a dreams like that or that she would like it. But she also never thought that she was actually a pureblood. Her life had changed and she could not have been happier, well she could maybe be a little happier if she could spend more time in Draco's arms. Did she really just think that? Yes she did! She got dressed and walked out in the hallway where Luna was waiting. They started to walk when they were both picked up and thrown over a shoulder. "What the Bloody Hell?" said Gabriella. "Whoa did we just hear The Gryffindor Princess swear?" asked the person whose shoulder she was over and knew that it was Draco by the voice. "Well get used to it after all I am now related to and friends with a bunch of snakes, who we all know swear up a storm" "Hey I am not a snake!" said Luna. "Thankfully said Gabriella or I may have gone insane hanging out with these two." "Hey" both boys said. "We are not that bad" said Blaise. "Yeah just admit that you love us" Said Draco as he hit her on the butt. "Ha HA who knew that the Slytherin Prince and Sex God had a sense of humor. Now put me down"! Said Gabriella. "Not until you admit it" Said Draco as they walked into the sitting room. "Draco and Blaise Put Gabriella and Luna down" said Narcissa. "Nicely" added Brielle seeing the boys smirk. " Yes mother, and Aunt Brielle". The boys put the girls down and spun them around. Draco's hand lingered on Gabriella's waist for a moment before she realized that Kathryn was in the room. "Momma Kathryn she said going over and hugging her. What are you doing here?"she asked. "Brielle invited me to go shopping with so here I am"! "That is great I am so excited!"

They all flooed to Diagon Alley the boys had to get dress robes as well. They walked for a bit before they came to a store that she had never seen before call Midnights. When they got inside she was amazed it was huge it seemed to go on for miles and along both sides were dresses of every color. Luna pulled her over and they started to pick out dresses. After they each had about 10 dresses they headed to the fitting rooms to try them on.

Brielle, Narcissa, and Kathryn sat down on the lounge chairs in front of the dressing room waiting for the girls to come out. Luna found her dress after the 5th dress. Gabriella was on her 10th dress before she found the one. Luna's dress was a light pink one shoulder aline chiffon dress and she looked amazing. Gabriella's dress was a strapless green ball gown with gold beading just under the bust which was very form fitting. She thought it was the perfect dress her family was Slytherins and she was a Gryffindor it combined both houses. Everyone agreed that it was the perfect dress for her. Next were shoes she found a pair of gold heels that had little specks of green in them the same green of her dress. Luna found a silver pair that looked amazing with her dress. Just then the boys showed up after having got their dress clothes, Brielle and Narcissa paid for everything and they walked out to go to lunch.

As they sat down for lunch Draco asked "Ella, Lun what do your dresses look like"?"We are not telling you it is a surprise you will have to wait and see, but Luna looks amazing in her dress!" Said Gabriella. "Yeah you look amazing in yours as well no guy will be able to keep his eyes off you." Said Luna. "Well in that case Blaise I guess we will have to hex a few guys!" "You boys will do no such thing" Said Narcissa. "Aunt Cissa he was only joking however if anybody tries to hurt my little sister I will hex them!" said Blaise. They finished lunch and headed home.

At The Burrow:

The invitations had arrived last night everyone had been in bed so Molly took them and had laid them on the table. Ginny was the first one down, followed by Fred and George. Ginny opened hers and Harrys. "Oh I am so excited what will I wear!" she said to Molly. "We will go shopping dear I need a new dress robe as well" said Molly. "Sweet" the twins said at the same time. Just then Harry and Ron came down and Ginny said " We got invited to Gabriella and Blaise's Birthday Ball"! "That is exciting" Said Harry. "I am still convinced that Mione is under a spell or something and the same thing with Dumbledore and Luna, I am not going". Said Ron. Ronald Weasley stop this at once nobody is under a spell! I don't know why you will not accept it. All of us have!" Said Molly. "No he yelled I will get to the bottom of this there is no way that Mione would willing hang out with Deatheaters and the Malfoy family and Luna too is under some spell. "Ron Voldemort is dead The Zabini's and Malfoy's helped us defeat him they were on our side! Get your head out of your arse! I talked to Blaise and Draco and agreed to be civil with them. I love Hermione who is now Gabriella and if you do like you say you do you will stop all of this. It is her choice not ours"! "We agree with Harry said Fred although we did not come to a truce with Zabini and Malfoy no matter who she is we still love her like a sister." With that once again Ron stormed off after grabbing his invitation of the table.


	6. Movie and a Picture

A/N: Thank you all once again for reading my story and for the reviews. Also thanks for following and making it a favorite! You guys are the best!

Gabriella woke up at 1:00 from a bad dream she could not remember it but for some reason could not get back to bed. She had laid in bed for a few minutes when there was a knock on her door. "Who is it"? "It's Draco" "Come in" "Ella are you okay for some reason a voice in my head said to come and check on you" he said. "I am okay now but I had a bad dream and don't want to be alone will you stay with me?" "Of Course" He got in bed next to her and put his arm around her, she put her head on his bare chest throwing her arm across it. Soon they were both fast asleep until the morning when. "What the Bloody Hell" yelled Blaise. "Blaise stop screaming said Draco it is too early to listen to you" He was still half asleep so he didn't realize the half sleeping girl in his arms or the fact that he was not in his bed. "No I will not stop yelling until you tell me why you and my sister are in bed together!" "What is going on?" asked Gabriella. By this time Luna had showed up hearing Blaise yell it was a good thing that their parent's wing was on the other side of the Manor and a floor below. "Why are you in bed with Draco?"Blaise asked his voice still raised. "First lower your voice and I will explain. I had a bad dream and Draco knocked on my door something told him to check on me so he did. I asked him to stay as I could not get back to sleep that is it. Nothing happened!" said Gabriella. "She is right and you know that I am not going to do anything to hurt her, you know how I feel about her" Said Draco. "It could have been someone much worse like Nott! Draco may be Slytherins Sex God but Theo is well you two know what he is like." Said Luna. "You are right but I am still not happy about this!" replied Blaise. "What is Theo like"? Asked Gabriella. " He is by far worse than me of course girls that I am with actually enjoy themselves and he also has no problem with guys he will take anyone that is willing to give him some." Said Draco.

They went down to breakfast and were planning their day when it started to rain. "I have an idea why don't we watch movies. I have a bunch" said Gabriella. They went upstairs to her and Blaise's sitting room as that is where all her movies were. The boys wanted to watch a scary movie first while the girls wanted to watch Gone with the Wind. Gabriella and Luna gave the guys the puppy look and they caved in. After they watched Gone with the Wind next came E.T. then Somewhere in Time. After that they decided that the boys had been tortured enough and Gabriella put in Cujo she then took her seat next to Draco and she took his arm outing it around her before she pressed play. "Ella what are you doing"? asked Luna. "Lun I love this movie but at the same time it scares the hell out of me I am just preparing myself , if you were smart you would do the same thing I guarantee that you will jump and want to bury your head in Blaise's shoulder". She said. "Yeah Lun I have seen this movie and she is right it is scary it is called a horror film for nothing. " said Draco. "Ok she said as Blaise put his arm around her.

Halfway though Cujo Draco looked down to notice that Gabriella had fallen asleep. He thought about waking her up but just let her sleep. Soon Luna was sleeping as well and then both Draco and Blaise fell asleep. Brielle walked into the sitting room at about 11:30 to tell them they needed to get sleep seeing that the ball was tomorrow. She turned off the TV and DVD player and got blankets covering Gabriella and Draco (Gabriella had fallen asleep on Draco's shoulder his arm around her and his head resting on hers) then she covered Blaise and Luna (Blaise had somehow ended up half on his side his arm arounf Luna who had his head on his other side) Brielle could not help but think how cute it was. She knew that nothing would ever happen with Luna and Blaise they were family, she did however hope that something would happen with Gabriella and Draco. She had a feeling that it would. She thought back to the day that she had told everyone she was pregnant Grant and Lucius had wanted to if she had a little girl betroth them but her and Cissy had said no. The guys were upset but did not argue. She smiled at the memory of those two talking about it. She and Narcissa had always had a feeling that Gabriella and Draco would end up together. Gabriella and Blaise were 7 months old when it got to hard for the family to keep Gabriella a secret Draco had been 8 months while Little Luna was only a month old. They had pictures hidden away of the four of them and now was the perfect time to get them out. But before she could do that he Accioed her camera and took a picture. Thankfully they did not move and with that she left the room.

Draco woke up the next morning and realized that he had a weight on his shoulder and that his arm was around someone. It felt amazing and he did not have to look down to know who he was holding and whose head was on his shoulder. He knew that it Gabriella and he wanted to make her his girlfriend but he didn't know how his best friend would feel about him dating his baby sister. He couldn't take in anymore though he wanted to kiss her and hold her all the time. He knew that he had to talk to Blaise and soon.

A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter will try to update more soon. Thank you all once again.


	7. New Friends

After leaving her children's sitting room she went into the room where she had put of the things that they had hid after they had given Gabriella away. There was toys, clothes, and many things including the reason she came in her pictures. She sat down at the first box a pulled out a picture it was when the twins were 3 months old making Draco 4 months. The three of them where laying on their stomachs on the floor with Gabriella in the middle. Blaise was smiling at the camera occasionally laughing while looking to his left at his little sister, Gabriella and Draco were looking at each other and smiling. It was this moment she remembered that she and Cissy had known the two of them were meant to be together.

The next one that she grabbed was of her, Narcissa, and Levana the day after Luna had been born. The twins were 6 months old and Draco was 7 months. The four of them were so cute. Gabriella was looking at Luna smiling, Blaise was looking at the camera and Draco was looking at Gabriella again he always seemed to be looking at her of course Brielle, Narcissa and Levana would laugh with each other then look at the camera and wave. She thought about how little they knew their lives would change. They had Gabriella back that part of them was no longer missing but they could never have Levana back that piece would always be missing. Luna reminded her so much of Levana she looked like her and acted like her when she was not trying to live up to the Loony nickname.

After looking at pictures for about an hour and crying at some of them remembering the moment or person Grant came into the room and convinced her to go to bed as they had a big ahead of them.

Draco sat on the couch holding Ella as he imagined little curly blond haired children. He was brought out of his daydream by the beautiful person moving in his arms. She looked up at him and smiled. "Morning Love Happy Birthday" Draco said then he kissed her on top of the head. "Morning and Thanks she replied back. "That does not look like it was a very comfortable way to sleep" she said. "I actually slept great seeing as I was holding you" He said. He picked up her head and was about to kiss her when Rainbow popped into the room. "Miss Gabriella, Mister Draco, Mistress Brielle asked that I deliver breakfast for the four of you" She snapped her fingers and an assortment of food appeared with drinks. "Thank you Rainbow"! Said Gabriella. "Shall you need anything else just call and Happy Birthday Miss " with that she popped out.

Blaise having smelled food started to stir. He noticed the odd position he was one and that he had his arm around someone. Even though he was in an odd position he realized that he had not slept that great in a long time and holding this person somehow just felt right. He was so confused they had grown up like cousins; in fact she was his cousins' best friends he didn't know how Draco would feel if he told him that he liked his little cousin. He also didn't know if Luna liked him. He would have to think about it and maybe talk to Draco.

Blaise opened his eyes and looked next to him to see his sister and Draco eating breakfast. Draco's arm around her waist they had both grown up knowing what had happened with Gabriella and they had both been in the secret room plenty of times. They would look at the pictures and Blaise remembered that when it was a picture of the three of them Draco would either be looking at Ella or sneak glances at her. Draco had always just shrugged it off saying they were babies. However Blaise knew that Draco was just as lost as he was when one day Ella had no longer been there. When they were three they had learned the reason as to why Ella had just one day vanished. That was in the past and he could see that Draco wanted his sister and not as in just a shag. He would wait however until Draco came to him he knew that he would and he was not going to make it easy for him but he couldn't make it to hard on him if he wanted to be with Luna. Did he just think that? Wow he needed to do a lot more thinking he didn't know if being with Luna was the right thing.

"Good Morning and Happy Birthday Little sister" Blaise said still with his arm around Luna he didn't want to wake her up. "Morning" said Ella and Draco together. "And a Happy Birthday to you as well Big Brother" Said Ella. "Yeah Mate Happy Birthday." Just then Luna woke up she didn't open her eyes as she remembered the night before and falling asleep on the couch in Blaise arms in fact she could tell she still was in his arms and knew that he was awake she could hear him talking to Draco and Luna. Being in his arms felt nice but she didn't know if they would work out. He had always been like a cousin to her, her cousins' best friend. They had grown up together and he had always been there when she needed someone. Little did she know that Blaise had just had these same thought only moments ago. The thing that confused the both of them was that there was many times when Luna had fallen asleep in his arms but this time it was different and they didn't know why.

Luna mumbled a "Good Morning" and sat up so that Blaise could as well "Happy Birthday Blaise and Ella"! "Thank You! They both said at the same time. The four of them ate breakfast and talked about the school. "I am scared said Gabriella what if they all act like Ron and no one accepts me"? "Doll said Draco we will make sure everyone accepts you if they don't worry if they don't they will be hexed!" "What Draco said" replied Blaise. "You guys are the best!" Yeah I want to hex Weasley so bad for the way he treated you I swear if he tries anything he will be sorry" Said Draco. "Draco please wait until after my birthday to hex him and I am sure that if he does try something Father will hex him before you do. Then lets not forget that Molly will do something as well, enough about hexing Ron!" "Yeah lets go downstairs and see what everyone else is up to I am sure they are all dying to give us presents.

Downstairs in the sitting room was Grant, Brielle, Narcissa, Lucuis, Severus, and Xeno. "Happy Birthday" they all said as the Twins walked in. There was two piles of presents one bigger than the other, the biggest pile was all wrapped in pink and purple. The other pile was all wrapped in Green and Blue. "Why does Ella have more presents then me?" asked Blaise with a laugh he really did not care. In fact he really didn't need any presents the fact that Gabriella was here was the greatest Birthday gift ever. "Well said Xeno up until Levana died she always bought a birthday present for Gabriella she always said "one day I know she will be back with us" I kept them hoping that she was right and turns out she was so that is part of the reason". "The same with me except I have bought gifts every year it never seemed right to just buy one gift I had to buy two with the hope that one day I would be able to spend my beautiful nieces birthday with her and watch her open her gifts" said Severus. "Wow Thank you both, I wish that I could have meant Levana!" "She loved you very much and always said that you and Luna would be great friends. Now as Severus said we want to watch you open your gifts" Said Xeno.

An hour later they were done opening gifts and she had gotten everything including a Broom. Draco who was sitting next to her whispered in her ear "I will teach you how to fly". She smiled. They all sat around and talked telling stories about Levana, school, and family. Before they knew it, it was time for time for the girls to start getting ready for the ball. Cloudy popped into the sitting room "Miss Daphne is here" she said. "Thank you Cloudy send her in said Brielle. Daphne came in said hello to everyone. She then turned to Gabriella. "Gabriella it is so nice to meet you again and I want to say I am sorry if I ever hurt you. When I found out that The Gryffindor Princess was Gabriella I was shocked but I am glad that you are back"! "Thank you Daphne. Now let's go and get ready!"

The girls went upstairs to Gabriella and Luna's sitting room where they were going to get ready all of their dresses had been placed in there. Godiva, Cloudy, and Rainbow were waiting for them as they were to help the girls get ready. Their fingernails and toenails were painted; they had facials and spent hours getting pampered. They were all having so much fun; she knew that she would be great friends with Daphne.

"Daphne have if you knew about me have you have known about Luna?" asked Gabriella. "Yes and outside of school we have always been friends, but in school well you know how it was! I just hope that now the way things are that we can all be friends. Of course there are a few people that still have a problem with people, like Pansy. She always thought her and Draco would end up together but Draco has made it clear that it is not going to happen but she has a hard time listening. And as much as I love my little sister she also hopes that her and Draco will end up together her and Pansy have never gotten along because they both want him." "So what you are saying is to watch out for Pansy and your sister?" Gabriella asked. "Yes" She replied.

"Can I ask a somewhat personal question Daph?" "Sure Ella ask me anything!" "Thanks do you like my brother as more than a friend?" Daphne laughed "No he has always just been friend, and besides I have an arranged marriage it is a long story." "Oh wow who is that if you don't mind me asking" No not at all you actually know him pretty well, it's Lee Jordan. Odd I know but our families go way back." "So if you have an arranged marriage what about the rumors of you and Draco being together?" I have never been intimate with Draco those are just rumors I do know all the girls that he has been with as well as the ones that are just rumors but it is not my place to tell you who they are".

Gabriella thought about this morning after she had woken up she had glanced next to her to see her brother and Luna still sleeping they looked so cute together. She knew that they thought of each other as family but they both looked so content to be in each other's arms she would have to talk to them about it.

The girls were finally all ready and all three of them looked beautiful. There was a knock on the door and Blaise, Draco and a guy she did not know. "Wow said Blaise you all look amazing". "He is right you are all beautiful" Draco said not taking his eyes off Gabriella. "Ella meet Landon Brown, Lavender's older brother and my date for this evening said Luna. " However like Blaise and Daphne we are just friends". "It is nice to meet you again I should add I was two when they gave you up and I do not remember much about that time but have seen pictures of us together. So welcome back" said Landon. "Thank you it is a pleasure to once again meet you".

Just then Brielle and Grant walked in. "The Guests have arrived" said Brielle. You four need to head downstairs" Grant said to Draco, Daphne, Luna, and Landon. Draco kissed Gabriella on the check and walked out. Grant and Brielle then walked out with the twins behind them. Lucius acting as host for a moment directed everyone from the ballroom to the stairs so that the Zabini Family could make their entrance. On the top of the stairs all eyes on them Grant and Brielle stopped Grant used Sonorus so that everyone could hear him. Draco was at the bottom right of the stairs waiting for Ella and Blaise to come down where he would take her arm while Daphne was on the left waiting for Blaise. "Good Evening. Thank all so much for coming for the last seventeen years we had held a ball for our son's birthday. This year however is extra special not only is he seventeen but only a handful of you were aware that Brielle had given birth to twins. We gave up our daughter in fear for her life but now she is back with us. With that may I present to you our son and daughter. Blaise Alexander and Gabriella Amelia! Everyone clapped as The Zabini family came down the stairs that is except for three people. Two girls and one Red head.


	8. Never

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews it means a lot! You guys are the best!**

Gabriella was afraid she saw Ron, Pansy and Astoria in the back all three of them had looks that could kill and they were directed at her. "Don't worry said Blaise seeing the three of them and feeling her tense next to him, we won't let them hurt you. I promise" They reached the bottom of the stairs where Draco took Gabriella's hand and kissed it Blaise doing the same to Daphne. They entered the ballroom followed by all the guests. "Draco I am not that good at dancing" said Gabriella. "Just follow me I have been dancing since I could walk". He said. It was she was on a cloud Draco was right, he was an amazing dancer.

The next dance was Grant with Gabriella and Brielle with Blaise. It was at this time that Daphne saw her sister walking towards Draco she stopped her and pulled her outside. "Tori please don't do anything I love you but you have to realize that Draco and you are not going to happen. Ella is an amazing person and she and Draco belong together not the two of you or even Pansy and him. After seeing them look at each other you can tell that they are in love with each other, so Tori you know I don't beg, but like I said I love you and I love Draco please leave them alone." She said.

"I guess you are right. But Pansy is not going to be easily swayed. You know how stubborn she is and I have never thrown myself at Draco like she does. However we will need to keep our eye on her and the boy Weasley whatever his name is he does not seem to happy about this whole thing." Said Astoria. "Yeah I guess that he refuses to believe that Hermione is really Ella and thinks that they put her, Luna, and Dumbledore under a spell or something. Draco and Blaise are ready to hex him" Said Daphne "Wow that is crazy! Let's go see if we can find Pansy before she tries something I know she is going to but I don't know what!" Said Astoria.

Meanwhile Pansy made her way towards Draco and Blaise. "Hey Blaise Happy Birthday, you both look really good." Thanks Pans said Blaise you look nice as well". "I cannot believe that the Mudblood is Gabriella!" Said Pansy. "If you EVER call her that again you will wish that you had never been born and you know that we never believed any of that stuff. We have been friends with since we were all born however if you continue to insult my little sister our friendship will no longer exist. "Pansy's mouth was hanging open! Lucius seeing Pansy with the boys and seeing the looks on their faces walked over. "Miss Parkinson, how are you this fine evening?" "Oh just fine thank you. How are you?" "Well I am doing great especially seeing as my Goddaughter is back." "Pans why don't you tell father what you were just saying about his Goddaughter!" She looked at Draco like he had just told her she was the ugliest thing he had ever seen. "Um that I am so excited she is back" she said her voice shaking. "That is nowhere close to what you said. In fact I am sure that Uncle Lucius, Father, Uncle Sev and Uncle Xeno would love to know that you called Gabriella a Mudblood!" "You did what"? Scremed Lucius. "She will always be a Mudblood to me and I am convinced that she has somehow tricked all of you! I will never accept this and Draco me and you will be together." "No we will never be together! No matter what or how you try get over it!" Everybody had stopped what they were doing and was watching the scene before them. Grant, Severus and Xeno had made their way over to the group of teens and Lucius.

"Miss Parkinson I am going to ask you to leave my house! You will not insult my family again or try to hurt anyone of them. If you do, you will regret it that is a threat and I do not care who hears it". Said Grant with his voice raised and anger showing in his eyes. Ron saw and heard the whole thing he was with Pansy there was no way that Hermione was Gabriella. Maybe if they worked together they could get to the bottom of it. However they would have to figure out how not to get caught as he was scared of Malfoy Sr., Zabini Sr .and Snape. Even though he would never admit it to anyone.

Pansy walked out and Ron followed her. "Pansy" he called. She turned around with anger written all over her face. "What do you want Weasel?" she said. "I want you to know that I don't believe that Hermione is Gabriella either, if we work together we can get to the bottom of this." "Why should I believe you?" "It is simple I want Hermione and you want Draco!" "You heard what Grant said and trust me he meant every word. He may not have been on the Dark side but he is not someone you mess with". So we just make sure we don't get caught!" That is easier said than done." "We can find a way," "The thing is I think that she tricked them somehow and you think that she somehow tricked them either way I agree. This does not however make us friends Weasley"! "I don't want to be friends with you either I just want Hermione back." They started to plan not knowing that someone had seen Ron follow Pansy out and had heard the whole thing. She had to warn everyone!

A/N: Sorry that this is a short chapter! Any guesses on who heard them?


	9. Finally

Gabriella made her way over the guys. "You do all know that she is not going to let this go" said Gabriella. She did not like me before and she sure does not like me now." She said to them. "Everyone heard her so therefore if anything happens we will know that she is behind it said Blaise I promise that nobody is going to hurt you Ella." Yeah we will all make sure of that. Continued Draco. "Let's not let Pansy ruin your birthday I never did like that girl" said Grant. Everyone laughed at that. "My beautiful niece I didn't know if I would ever get to ask but may I have this dance?" Of course Uncle Sev!" They made their way to the dance floor and began to dance. "I am so happy to have you back and I am not going to let anybody take you away from us again. I promise you that I am here for you!" Thank you Uncle Sev that means a lot." The song ended and they parted ways Lucius then asked her dance.

Blaise was dancing with Narcissa, Draco with Brielle, Lucius and Gabriella, while Severus asked Luna to dance and Daphne and Xeno. Lavender was watching it all she had not had the chance to talk to Gabriella. She could not believe that all these years they had known Gabriella that she really was Hermione. One of her favorite pictures that she had kept tucked away was a picture of six babies and two toddlers. It was Blaise, Gabriella, Draco, Daphne, Pansy, Lavender, and then Landon and Lee were the toddlers. Outside of school she had been friends with everyone but Pansy they had always acted like friends outside but never really got along. The others always had to break up fights between them.

As everyone finished dancing the teenagers made their way to the refreshments it was then that Lavender decided to say hi. "Hey Blaise, Gabriella Happy Birthday!" "Thank you" they both said. Harry and Ginny joined the little group and they were all laughing about something that Ginny had said when Astoria came running over. "Thank Merlin, you are all here" she said. "Tori what is going on?" asked Draco. "Pansy and Ron are planning on doing something to Gabriella once we all get back to school. I heard them. You have to believe me"! They could tell by the look on her face that she was telling the truth. After hearing what they were planning on doing they came up with their own plans to keep her safe. Then once again all went separate ways.

Astoria knew that she had done the right thing even though she still wanted Draco (hell most of the girls wanted Draco they would just not admit it)and she knew that her sister was right. Draco and Blaise had stepped outside in the Garden when at the same time they both started to talk. They laughed when they realized it. "It's your birthday you go first" said Draco. " Well I know what you are going to say or should I say ask and if you hurt my little sister I will not just hex you I will beat the living daylights out of you!" said Blaise. Draco smiled and said "I promise I will not hurt her and you better not hurt my little cousin either or I will do the same to you."

Gabriella had been looking for Draco all she had wanted to do was kiss him for the last couple days. However every time that they had came close they had been interrupted. And it was her birthday she could see how worried he was when Astoria had told them about Pansy and Ron. She just hoped that he would ask her out soon. She found him out in the Garden with her brother. She snuck up behind them and wrapped her arms around them both. "How are two of my favorite boys?" she asked. "Great" they both said. They each moved over so that Gabriella could stand between the two of them. Draco putting his arm around her waist. "Have I told you that you are beautiful lately?" asked Draco. Gabriella could not help but smile." You told me a few hours ago but I will never get tired of hearing it" she said. "Good said Draco because I will never get tired of telling you!" Neither one of them noticed that Blaise slip away and he knew that they would not. They both stood there for a moment not saying anything. Then Draco put his other arm around her turning her so that she was facing him. She looked up at him and finally they kissed. It was as if fireworks were going on in both their heads and their stomachs were full of flutters.

When they pulled away they could not say anything they just looked at each other and smiled. "Gabriella will you be my girlfriend?" asked Draco. "Yes" she said. Just then Luna appeared "It is about time the two of you got together. The family was going to start taking bets on when it would happen!" she said. The three of them walked back in and Draco pulled Gabriella onto the dance floor. Brielle was dancing with Severus when she noticed them. "Oh my gosh! Look Sev they are together." She said with a smile. Severus could not help but smile not only because of how his sister was acting, but because his niece was back and she was dating his Godson. He loved them both but he knew he was going to have to have a talk with his Godson. He knew he would not hurt Gabriella but still.

After all the guests had left the Zabinis, Malfoys, Lovegoods and Severus sat down in the sitting room. "Mum, Dad thank you for tonight it was amazing". Said Gabriella. "You are welcome sweetheart! I am glad that you enjoyed yourself." Said Grant. The adults could not help but smile Brielle of course had told everyone that Draco and Gabriella were together, and if they had not known before they would have guessed by the fact that Draco had his arm around Gabriella's waist and her hand was resting on his leg.

They were all beat and it was 1:00 in the morning. "It is late while don't we all go bed! Said Brielle, Sev Xeno take one of the guest rooms neither of you need to be going home at this hour." Very well said Severus, goodnight everyone." He gave Brielle, Narcissa, Gabriella, and Luna a kiss on the check and headed upstairs followed by Xeno who like Severus had given all the girls a kiss on the check. Next Brielle, Narcissa, Grant and Lucius headed upstairs. Luna yawned and went to get up but she got up to fast and fell back into Blaise who had gotten up after her. They fell to the floor both laughing like crazy Gabriella and Draco were laughing as well. Blaise rolled over so that Luna was no longer on top of him he got up and pulled Luna up they said Goodnight and headed upstairs.

"I suppose we should go to bed as well said Gabriella, but I am so tired I don't think that I can walk up the stairs" she said laughing. "I can help with that" Draco said picking her and carrying her up the stairs. As they were halfway up the stairs she kissed him, somehow he managed to get her door open. He laid her down on her bed never breaking their kiss. He ran his hands over her bare shoulders and down her curves. Gabriella was running her hands down his back and in his hair. He normally hated it when people touched his hair but with Ella doing it, it felt amazing.

Draco's hand made its way down and he started to rub her leg. His pants got even tighter. "Ella if we don't stop I won't be able to." "I don't want to stop!" He pulled off his shirt and reached behind Gabriella and unzipped her dress. Saying a conception spell, he did want kids with her just not yet. They both stood up so she could finish taking off her dress. Draco undid his pants and they dropped to the floor. They were both in just their underwear, "you are beautiful Draco said. He moved towards her and backed her into the bed making her collapse onto it. He started to kiss her everywhere that was exposed. She could feel just how much he wanted her and she knew he could feel how much she wanted him as his hand was between her legs. After a few minutes neither one of them could take it, Draco took off his boxers and pulled underwear down as he was doing that she muttered a few silencing charms just in case. He entered her and it was amazing. They were both moaning and at the same time screamed each other's names. They fell asleep in each other's arm and it was the best sleep that either one of them had in a long time.

They woke up the next morning Draco had been awake for a while he was just watching her sleep. He could tell when her eyes opened because he could feel her eyelashes flutter on his chest. It was amazing to wake up and have her in his arms. "Good Morning Love" he said. "Morning" she replied. "I was thinking that today Blaise, Luna and I could teach you how to fly." Luna can fly?" Of course she can I taught her!" I keep telling her to go out for Quidditch she would be an amazing seeker but she always says she would much other watch and she doesn't want to have to play against me." "I have never liked flying. I don't know what it is but I am scared that something is going happen." Baby we will not let anything happen to you. I promise." "Okay she looked at the clock it was 8:30 lets go and wake up my brother and Luna.

Gabriella put on her pajamas and Draco put on his boxers he then followed her into her and Luna's sitting room and into her bedroom. Draco They started to jump when they heard Luna " I heard you two come in nice try!" They laughed and Luna got up to go wake up Blaise with them. They walked back through the Girl's sitting room and into her and Blaise's and into his bedroom. Draco stood by the door as the girls jumped on his bed. Blaise thought about opening his eye, but decided against it. Draco noticed the smirk and knew that was awake also that he was going to do something. He went to stand at the foot of the bed just in case he had to catch the girls. They were not paying attention therefore they didn't notice Draco move to the foot of the bed or Blaise move his legs making Luna fall on top of him and Gabriella falling into Draco's arms.

Blaise put his arms around the one that had fallen on him he knew immediately that it was Luna. All four of them started to laugh. Luna rolled off Blaise and laid next to him Gabriella laid next her and Draco followed. "I was thinking that we could teach Ella how to fly today. What do you guys think?" I think it is a great idea" said Luna. "Yeah said Blaise after all, you are a Zabini, Snape, you are dating a Malfoy who is also a Black. You defiantly need to learn how to fly as everyone in the family are amazing at flying."

Draco kissed Gabriella as Blaise told them to get a room. They pulled apart and Gabriella said "Lun lets go get showered and dressed you two do the same thing. They walked out through the sitting room when they were in Gabriella's room Luna spoke. "I don't want to know the details but you slept with him didn't you?" Gabriella smiled "yeah it was amazing, I have never.." She was cut off "Normally I would love to hear all about it as you are one of my best friends but this time it is my cousin and I don't want to know." She said. They both laughed and walked into their bathroom.


	10. Flying and Worry

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and writing reviews! I never thought that so many people would like it. You are all amazing!

"Okay so before we send you off on a broom by yourself why don't I take you up?" said Draco. "Sounds good to me". Draco got on his broom and motioned for Ella to sit in front of him she grabbed a hold of the broom Draco put on hand around her waist and the other over her hands. She was so glad that they were both heads and that they would be living together. This year was going to be great...well except for Ron and Pansy but they couldn't be worse than The Evil Rotten Slimy controlling Bastard that they had to deal with for the last seven years. "If we can deal with that thing then we can deal with these two idiots" Gabriella heard in her head. The night of their birthday Gabriella and Blaise realized that they could communicate with each other in their heads. All they had to do was think about the other person and they could enter each other's heads and talk even if they were in different rooms. They didn't have to be anywhere near each other. This they could use to their advantage and they planned on it.

After a while of flying with Draco they decided that she was ready to try it on her own. "Ella you are a natural said Blaise you had nothing to worry about. "I can't wait for what Harry has to say about this said Luna after all they have been trying to get you on a broom since first year". "Yeah no doubt, however it will be another thing for Ron to use while saying that I am under a spell or something. I cannot believe him he is such a git and to think that I thought I actually had feelings for him and then there is the Bitch Pansy. I know she never liked me but Ron really? Why does he always have to be an arrogant Arsehole? It took him a year to finally accept the fact that Harry and Ginny were together! I don't…." Ella as much as we love listening to you talk we do not want to hear all about that Arse and the Bitch. We have already promised that we will protect you!" Said Draco

They spent the rest of their summer swimming, flying and just hanging out. It was finally August 31 and they would be headed back for their final year of school. Blaise and Draco where in the pool while Gabriella and Luna were sunbathing. "I am scared what if the rest of the school acts like Ron and Pansy!" "Ella, those two are crazy Ron can't get over the fact that he will never have you and Pansy is the same way with Draco ever since we were kids she always insisted that she was one day going to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy! Of course Draco would tell her every day that she would never be his wife. She just will not listen and Ron won't either. You have nothing to worry about the rest of the school is not like them. And you have Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Astoria, Lavender, Dumbledore, Severus, and Me on your side" Listen to her Love… you have all of us. Like Lun said you have The Slytherin Princes and The Gryffindor Prince on your side. Draco said with a smirk you have nothing to worry about".

That night Ella spent the night in Draco's room they had been alternating rooms all summer. Everybody knew but nobody said anything as long as they were being safe that was all they cared about. Severus had talked to Draco and told him that he was like a son to him but if he hurt Gabriella who was like a daughter then Draco would be sorry. Draco knew that he meant what he said, he had then asked Draco if he was going to have to have a similar conversation to Blaise as he cared about her as well. Draco said yes but not yet as Blaise had yet to make a move but that when he did he would let him know.

The next morning Gabriella woke up at 6:30 she was so excited but still worried at the same time. However waking up in Draco's arm helped her to not be so worried. They had not said I love you to each other yet but she knew that she was in love with him and knew that he felt the same way. She was thinking about how much her life had changed in 3 months. If you had told her that all this would happen she had have admitted you to St. Mungos. She was brought out of her thoughts by a kiss to her head. "Do you always wake up this early Love?" said a voice pressed still pressed into her head. "No I am just so excited to go back!" "Me too! But I can also tell that you are still scared. They will try something we all know that but Love hopefully we will be able to stop them. We will just have to go along with our part of the plan and everything will be okay. Now we have awhile until we have to start getting ready we can either go back to sleep or…! There was that smirk that he was known for again.

They got out of bed at 8:00; Gabriella went into her and Luna's bathroom where Luna was just getting in the shower. "Hey Ella, how did you sleep? Are you ready?" Hey Lun I slept great, and Yeah I am ready what about you?" "I slept well and I am ready". They both got ready and headed downstairs. Once again they got to the top of the stairs when they were picked up and thrown over a shoulder. The boys walked into the breakfast room where their parents were all sitting. "Boys put the girls down nicely"Said Lucius. They pulled out the chairs with one arm and set the girls down in them and then pushed them in.

They finished breakfast and all apparated to Platform 9 ¾. Luna having not been able to on her own had held onto Blaise. They were still not together but she wanted to be. This past summer she had ended up in his arms more than once weather it was watching movies, falling and him catching her or some other reason. When she was in his arms she felt safe and like she belonged in them. She had wanted to talk to Ella but was worried about what she would think. She decided that she was going to talk to her no matter how scared she was.

They said goodbye to the their family and got on the train. Gabriella and Draco headed towards the Heads Compartment one of the many perks to being Heads. Their own private compartment where they could be alone. They did have to talk to the prefects but afterr that they could be alone. Just as the train started to move there was a knock on the door, Draco opened the door and their stood Blaise with the rest of the prefects. Ron,Parvati, Terry Boot, Padma, Ernie Macmillan, Ashleigh Cane, and Pansy. Pansy was looking at him with her lovey dovey look it made him wonder why he ever slept with her. Then there was Ron who was looking at Gabriella as if she was well he didn't know. He may distantly related to the Git but that did not mean they had to like each other and they hated each other always had and probably always would.


	11. The Train Ride

Draco and Gabriella told the prefects everything they needed to know then dismissed them. However Pansy did not leave "Draco she said tell her (she tilted her heard towards Gabriella) to leave so that you and me can be alone and we can do something that we are both dying to do as we haven't done IT all summer." "Pansy she is not going anywhere, this is the Heads Compartment for the Heads only, and I don't want to be alone with you get that through your head! You were nothing more than a decent shag! Oh and by the way we know about the little plan you have with Weasley!" The look on her face was a mix of shock, anger, and jealously. Draco smirked and Gabriella hid behind him only to hide her smile.

Pansy stormed out. During the whole thing not one of them noticed that they were not alone in the compartment. Just as the door slammed behind Pansy they heard someone clear their throat. They both turned around and noticed Professor Dumbledore standing there. "Miss Zabini, Mr. Malfoy I wanted to congratulate both of you on becoming this year's heads. Now Miss Zabini if it is alright with you I will make an announcement to the school about who you used to be then will introduce you as the Heads. Is that alright?" "Yes" "Good now I must ask I did hear the conversation or should I say confrontation with Miss Parkinson and would like to know more about this plan she has.

Draco told Dumbledore what Astoria had heard and who all was there when she told them. He told them that they had nothing to worry about that he would inform the rest of the staff. Gabriella informed him also about how she and Blaise could talk to each other and that they could be miles away and still hear and talk to each other. Dumbledore then told them that he had heard about twins being able to do stuff like that and that she was right that it would come in handy shall Pansy and Ron succeed.

With that he apparted back to the school. Draco made sure the door was locked and he kissed Gabriella it was not a simple kiss it was his I want you now kiss. He picked her up and took her over to the couch which was the size of a bed. He laid her down and started to kiss her everywhere. She reached up and unbuttoned his shorts. He pulled her dress over her head and it didn't take long for them to be naked. Draco said a conception charm they didn't have to worry about a silencing spell seeing as all the compartments were sound proof. He entered her and started slow at first but then picked up the speed. They both came together as they always did. They laid there in each other's arm.

Gabriella laughed, Draco loved her laugh and he could not help but laugh even though he did not know what she was laughing at. "What is so funny Love?" "Well it is not really funny but I was just thing that I am sure we just broke some school rule even though we are not at school. The Train still has rules and also that as Hermione I never would have done that." "Done what? Break school rules? Have sex with me? Or date me?" "All of them but I am don't regret any of them. I think that I am falling in love with you!" "Well I know that I am in love you with. It has only been about a month since we have officially been together, but I am pretty sure that a part of me has always been on love with you. Of the pictures we have of us as kids I am always looking at you and smiling. In school you were the only Muggle-born that I called that awful name. All the times that you got hurt I didn't let anybody know but I was worried. In fact when you were petrified I snuck into the Hospital Wing a few nights. So this is going to sound crazy but I think that maybe my heart knew who you were even if my head didn't. Blaise and I were so confused when one day you were no longer there with us. My dad and Aunt Levana were the only ones that Blaise and I could talk to about you until we were nine. It hurt them all so much the only reason they would talk is because they knew we needed to know. After that the rest of them could finally talk without bursting into tears though tears did still fall. It was Aunt Levana who told us that it was obvious that I had been in love you since you were born. I remember telling her that it was not possible and she told me that it was and that when you came back to us I would know she was telling the truth. I didn't remember her telling me that until the morning after your birthday and then I knew that she was right. She always had a way of knowing things, kinda like how Luna does. I miss her and wish that she was here so that I can hear her say "I told you so" she was an amazing person."

Halfway through Gabriella had started to cry. This was the Draco that she loved, the Draco that she wanted to marry and have kids with. He wiped her tears and was a few minutes before she spoke. "Wow I knew that you guys grew up knowing about me but I never guessed that it had such an impact on you guys we were so young. And I never thought about being the only one that you called a Mudblood (Draco cringed at that word) don't it is in the past. I was always trying to figure out why you hated me so much but now I can see that looking back their was always something in your eyes. Oh we should get dressed we will be arriving soon."

Reluctantly she got off him and they helped each other get dressed. Soon the Train whistle was blowing signaling that they had arrived. Gabriella was filled with excitement as well as nerves. Just then she Blaise (but she could not hear him) "Ella it will all be okay, you have so many people behind you who love you." "I know she replied and thanks brother you are the best". "Yeah you are not so bad either Little sister, Love you" "Love you too Big brother."

Gabriella started to climb into the Heads Carriage when she felt herself lifted up into it. She didn't have to turn around or ask who it was. "Thank you" she said as he climbed in after her giving him a kiss. He deepened the kiss and soon they were having a very heated snogging session. Thankfully the Heads Carriage was enclosed so that no one could see what was going on. "Bloody Hell said Gabriella when they both stopped to breathe I am sure we just broke another rule". "Love you have broken many rules before hanging out with Potter and Weasley and with me you are going to be breaking many more as I will not be able to keep my hands off you!" He smirked after he was finished and just then the carriage stopped. They got out and headed to their final year. As they were walking in Draco whispered and remember that Dumbledore was doing to tell the rest of the staff about the two of them. With that Gabriella went to the Gryffindor table and Draco to the Slytherin one.

Everyone except Ron was welcoming at the table of course now that the family secret was out. Well at least the one involving Gabriella/Hermione Lavender and Parvati had told everyone. Lavender had of course left out the fact that her family was friends with the Zabini's and Malfoys. Not even Parvati knew that one. She sat down between Lavender and Ginny Harry was sitting across from them next to Ron. "I am sure that The Gryffindor Gossip Queen told them. I love her like family but she spreads rumors like fire." She turned around and smiled at her twin who smiled back at her.


	12. Welcome Back

Professor Dumbledore stood up "Welcome back to all second through seventh years. And Welcome to Hogwarts to all of our first years. As always the Forbidden Forest is off limits, products from Weasley's are off limits as well. Know before I introduce our Heads I have something to say. Miss Hermione Granger is no longer with us. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables gasped (except for Luna), Miss Granger is actually Gabriella Zabini. This is what she is going bye now. Some of you may find this hard to believe he looked at Ron then at Pansy; however I have always known who she was. It was however not safe to tell when Voledemort was around. Without further a due I would like to introduce this years Heads Gabriella Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Everyone clapped (well almost everyone).

After everyone ate they all headed to the dorms. Gabriella and Draco stayed behind seeing as they did not know where their dorm was. The Heads Dorm was a secret the only people that ever knew where it was, was the Heads and the teachers. They followed Dumbledore down a hall that neither one of them had ever be down when finally they stopped in front of a portrait the Four Founders. "Dumbledore how are you this evening?"Asked Helga Hufflepuff. The other four nodded "I am doing well Helga I would like to introduce you all to this year Heads this is Gabriella Zabini and Draco Malfoy". "Welcome" the four of them said. "Thank You" both Gabriella and Draco said. "The password is Amour said Dumbledore Goodnight" and he was gone. They both said Amour at the same time and the portrait swung open to reveal their room. They stepped in it was amazing. The walls were Gold and Silver, there was a kitchen a table with two chairs, a couch and a chair by the fireplace. There was also two desks one with a silver chair and the other one with a gold one. There were two doors one that said Library Ella was so excited a secret passage to the Library. She would have to check that out later. The other door said pool. Draco opened the door and inside was an enormous pool. It took up the whole room.

They finally went up the stairs on the Right was a door that said Gabriella and on the left a door that said Draco. There was s door in the middle that they knew lead to the bathroom. They went into their rooms and were amazed. Their rooms looked very much like the ones that had spent the last six years in except for the beds were king size and they had walk-in closets. Then of course there was the door leading to the bathroom. They both walked into the bathroom at the same time. The shower was so big that you could fit a whole Quidditch team in there. There was also a bathtub that could once again a Quidditch Team. They were so excited. Draco was thinking about all the things they could do and all the places that they could do things.

Standing in the middle of the Bathroom Draco said "My bed or yours?" "Mine" said Gabriella. He followed her into her bedroom Draco stripped down to his boxers while Gabriella put on a pink Lace babydoll gown and climbed into bed. Draco climbed in next to her and started to kiss her. She loved it when he did all the things that he was doing to her. She protested as he started to undo the tie on her babydoll gown but all he had to do was look at him and she gave him. She pulled down his boxers and Draco kissed his way down her body while he hands followed. He kissed in between her legs and loved that she was already ready for him. He loved that it didn't take her long to become wet. He looked up at her and smiled. He kissed her lips and entered her at the same time. They was panting, moaning and a few screams of pleasure. Finally they came together like they did each time. They were both gals that they didn't have to put of silencing charms as nobody could hear them. They laid next to each other holding onto each other, and soon they both fell asleep.

The next morning they awoke to the alarm that Gabriella had set the night before. "Ugh morning baby" said Draco. "Morning Drake I love waking up in your arms" Draco rolled on top of her and started to kiss her. "Draco we have to get ready" she said pushing him off her. "Love it is seven, we have plenty of time classes to not start till nine. " "But we have to go to breakfast and get out timetables. " She got up and headed into the bathroom he followed her. She turned on the shower and stepped in he stepped in behind her. He pushed her up against the wall. "Draco" she moaned. "Yes Love? Do you want me to stop?" He had his hand between her legs rubbing her clitoris. "No…don't…stop" she moaned. It was eight fifteen when they finally got out of the shower. They both did a drying spell and got dressed. Gabriella was putting on her makeup when Draco came in and said "You don't need that you are beautiful without it" "Thank you, I will meet you downstairs in just a minute." "Okay" he kissed her cheek and walked downstairs.

As they were walking out the door Gabriella heard "Where are you guys?" "We are on our way" she replied to the question. They walked down to the Great Hall as they went to enter they heard something that made them both turn around. There stood Pansy "Oh look it is the Mudblood and Blood Traitor!" she said. "Pansy get it through your head I was never a Mudblood and if anyone is a Blood Traitor it is you! Our Families unlike yours has not fallen they are still respected in the world." Said Gabriella. "And no matter what how or what you do to try to get rid of Ella me and you will NEVER happen! How many times do I have to tell you that? Whatever you and Weasley are planning to do I would stop if I were you people know that you two are planning something so if something does happen to her who do you think they are going to look at first?" Said Draco. He turned around grabbed Gabriella hand and they walked into the Great Hall.

Gabriella sat down between Lavender and Ginny again. "What happened Ella and don't tell me nothing I can tell that something is wrong" said Lavender. "Parkinson she is such a bitch!" she replied. "Miss Zabini watch your language" she heard a familiar voice. She turned around and said "Sorry Uncle Sev But she called me a Mudblood and she is just ugh!" "We are keeping an eye on them don't worry". They were eating Breakfast when McGonagall came up and handed her a stock of timetables. "Could you and Mr. Malfoy please help me hand these out?" "Of Course." McGonagall headed over to Draco and handed him a stock as well. They each had one left when they met in the middle of the Hall of course they had each others. "We have all the same classes and of course free periods." Said Gabriella. "Did you think that we wouldn't?" said Draco. The bell rang and everyone headed to class. First up for the 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins was Charms.


	13. Acting on the plan

After Charms where they had assigned seats and they were not from each other's house, came Defense Against the Dark Arts. None of them really understood why they were having this class but they went anyway. They were all excited in as they did not know who was going to be the teacher. They walked in and were shocked to see Remus Lupin sitting on the edge of the desk. They all stood there. Lupin spoke "Good Afternoon class. Like Charms and all your other classes you will find that your names on a desk please go to them now." The class looked around Gabriella and Draco were on the left sitting together. However the rest of the class had different partners then they did the last time.

"I am sure you guys are wondering why we are still having this class! Well even though Voldemort is dead you should all know who to defend yourselves shall you need. I know what you are all thinking that we have been through a war and know what to do. Let's just call this class and refresher, however I will be teaching you new things as well.

They went through the day were finally done. Gabriella went into the common room followed by Draco. She didn't stop as she went straight to the door that said Library. He was surprised that it took her this long to do so. He followed her through the door and along the Hallway. The stepped into a room that had a window looking out into the library it was on the second floor. It was however hidden from below nobody could see the window not even the staff but they all knew it was there. There was a door leading into the Restricted Section once again that was hidden from the rest of the students the staff however could see the stairs.. In the room was an enormous couch, fireplace, there was another window that overlooked the grounds it was amazing. Right in front of the window looking out into the Library was a Hammock hanging from the ceiling it had pillows and blankets on and was the size of a queen bed. There was also a large desk that they could both sit at.

They read for a about an hour Gabriella laying on the couch with her head on Draco's lap, his free arm draped over her stomach. He had never liked doing these things with girls before but with her he loved it and he never wanted another girl. Draco's stomach growled and she laughed. "Why don't we put our kitchen to use?" asked Ella. "Sounds like a plan" said Draco. They made their way back to their common room and both changed out of their uniforms. Gabriella put on a green tank top with black yoga pants, Draco didn't brother putting a shirt on but he put on a pair of black jersey shorts.

What do you want for dinner? Ella asked it looks like we can make anything we want" "Well one of my favorites when I was little was Chicken Alfredo" Draco replied. "I know how to make that my mom taught me". "Great"! "I will teach you how to make it". They started to make dinner Draco had found some candles and lit them, while Gabriella made Garlic Bread. It smelled delicious. When it was done they sat down to eat.

"I am not scared because I know that it all be okay but I wonder when Ron and Pansy are going to strike. You know they will, neither one of them can get it through their thick heads that me nor you are together and that we will never be with them" said Gabriella. "I have been wondering that too and I am glad that you are no longer scared love, I don't understand them I haven't known Ron since we were kids thankfully and Pansy has always been clinging and always thought that she would one day be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. No matter how many times we all told her that it would never happen."

They finished eating and put their dishes in the sink. They sat down on the couch when Gabriella noticed biggest red button and the painting above the fireplace which was of a sunset over the Black Lake turned around and a Television and DVD player appeared. Then a note which read: Miss Zabini and Mr. Malfoy this TV and DVD player have spells on them so that they will work. I tested it myself if you have not yet watched the movie "The Secret Garden" I recommend you do so. It is a great movie. Hope you enjoy! Dumbledore

They then noticed the cabinet next the fireplace it was filled with movies. Gabriella pulled one out and put it in. She had not paid attention to it and neither one of them could get into it. She stopped it and turned it off. She got up of the couch and started to take off her shirt while walking across the room."Where are you going?" asked Draco. "Swimming was her reply. He noticed that now she had nothing on and her hand was on the doorknob leading into the pool. She turned around and said "are you going to make me swim on my own?" With that he was off the couch taking off his clothes.

Meanwhile in an empty classroom, two people who no one ever though would be in the same room unless they had to be were meeting. "We have to come up with a new plan, somehow they found out about the original one and we can't do it." "How did they find out?" I don't know the matter is they know". "Okay so what is the plan now?" "Well I was thinking that you apologize to Granger not actually meaning it then we can Petrificus Totalus her and take her away" But how will we get her and us away from here we can not apparate on Hogwarts grounds." "Actually there is a place in the Forbidden Forest that you can only Deatheaters know about it". "So we just need some way to get her there without anyone seeing us." "I will tell her I want to go for a walk and then we will end up there where you can Petrificus Totalusher and take apparate us to wherever it is you have planned." "That part I have not decided on yet. I thought about one of my family homes but Draco, Blaise and others know where they are all so those are the first places they would look." "Huh yeah all the places that I can think of they would be sure to look." Oh I know they won't think to look in the attic of Borgin & Burkes in fact I doubt that Granger would even know where she was" "That is bloody brilliant! Will the owner be oaky with that?" Yeah it will be fine but I will owl him asking if I can use it. I am sure he will agree." If Ron would have been thinking straight he would have remembered a time when Harry, Gabriella/Hermione had looked into the attic window of Borgin & Burkes.

The plan was set for the next day. Pansy knew that The Slytherin Team had Quidditch Tryouts so that would distract Draco and Blaise. They decided that they would send fake owls to the rest telling them all to meet in a different location, so that they could talk and to not tell anyone else because they wanted it to be private. They just hoped that it would work.

The next morning they set owls to Luna (from fake Lavender) to meet her in the Astronomy Tower, Daphne (a note from Pansy) to meet her in their dorm room, Ginny (from fake Luna) to meet in the old Charms classroom on the 3rd floor, Lavender (from fake Daphne) to meet in the Prefects bathroom, Harry (from Ron) to meet in their room, and Astoria (from fake Luna) to meet in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. They sent the notes and when everybody was in place Ron asked to talk to Gabriella. "Lets go for a walk I want to say I am sorry for the way that I have treated you. I never meant to hurt you. I just don't understand how all this could happen." By this time they had made it to the place where he had agreed to meet Pansy. Gabriella had being shocked that Ron wanted to talk to her had not noticed where they were. Just then she heard someone yell Petrificus Totalus and saw Ron pick her up and he grabbed Pansy's hand as they apparted away.

Blaise and Draco were on the Quidditch Pitch when they both looked at each other. They both knew that something had happened to Gabriella. Ron and Pansy landed in the attic of Borgin & Burkes. Pansy said "Now Ganger before I undo this you have to be a good girl and promise me you will not scream or I will not hesitate to Avada your arse! Now you are going to stay here until we come back later. And I will also be taking this handing Ron her wand. Also there is no use trying to escape the door has spells on it that you can't get through and same thing with the window. See you later. Ron grabbed her hand again and they were gone.

It did not take everyone that long to figure out they were tricked. Draco called an end to tryouts and him and Blaise started to run to the castle. Halfway there they met Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Luna, Daphne and Astoria. Not one of them said anything they all ran into the castle, as they opened the doors Blaise ran into one of the people they were on their way to find. "Uncle Sev, wrong Ella!" "What?" Harry explained how they had all received notes telling to meet different people and how they found out they were tricked. Draco told him about how he and Blaise both had a feeling. The eight teens had not realized that they had been working until they were in at the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Have you tried to talk to her?" asked Dumbledore "No said Blaise I was so scared". "What is he talking about asked everyone but Draco, Luna, and Snape. Luna explained and Blaise sat down Luna sat next to him and held onto his hand. "Ella?" "Blaise"! "Are you ok?" "Where are you"? "I am not sure Ron asked me to talk and then he led me to the edge of the Forbidden Forest Pansy was there and she Petrificus Totalused me and then they apparted somewhere!" "Does anything look familiar?" "Hold on there is a window" "Okay let me know what you see!" "I know where I am!" "WHERE?" "The attic of Borgin & Burkes!" "Are Pansy and Ron with you?" "No they left I am alone." "On our way and Ella I love you" "Great I love you too Blaise"

She is in the attic of Borgin & Burkes said Blaise. What are we waiting for lets go. The eight teens all stood up and Dumbledore stopped them. "Everyone hold on, Mr. Zabini is she hurt or in danger?" "I don't think so she seemed fine". Okay Severus take Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Potter with you to Borgin & Burkes apprate to the attic and get her out of there then let Pomfrey take a look at her. The girls stayed in Dumbledore's office as he called all the staff to inform them about what happened. He also sent an owl to the Parkinsons and the Weasleys informing them that they were needed at Hogwarts that they children were fine however he needed to speak to them.

Pansy and Ron thought that they had gotten away with their plan. They had not known that Gabriella and Blaise could communicate and they didn't know that the others had figured out that they had been tricked. They had snuck into an empty classroom where Pansy pulled out a bottle of FireWhiskey. They both drank it and then. Pansy then kissed Ron, Weasley what do you say about a Shag one that means nothing and that we never speak of again, I haven't had a decent shag in awhile and we are both here so"? "Sure why not Pansy locked the door and put up silencing charms as Ron took her on the Professor's desk.

The boys and Snape apprated into the attic. Gabriella heard the pop and was afraid that Ron and Pansy had come back for her. She turned around and ran straight into her Draco and Blaise's arms. She then pulled in Severus and Harry. "Thank You guys, I am so glad that you are here." "We are just glad that you are okay, let's get out of here. Snape apparted them back into Dumbledore's office where everyone was waiting. The girls ran over and hugged her and she hugged them back. They had all been so worried about her.


	14. In Trouble

A/N: Sorry it has been awhile since I have update, things have been crazy! Thank you all for reading and for the reviews! Short chapter hope you all like it.

Pomfrey looked over Gabriella and determined that she was fine. It was then that The Weasleys and Parkinsons arrived in Dumbledore's office. "Now that you are here I am afraid I have some bad news, Arthur as Deputy Minister you know the consciences of kidnapping and am I correct?" "Yes" said Arthur. "Very well it seems that Miss Parkinson and Mr. Weasley have been having a bit of an issue with believing everything about Miss Zabini and Mr. Malfoy, they refuse to believe it. Earlier this summer after Mr. and Miss Zabini's Birthday Ball after they caused a scene Ms. Greengrass overheard them come up with a plan. She then informed the rest of the group who in turn informed me. Finding out that the first plan was blown they came up with a new one. We are not sure of the whole plan as we found Miss. Zabini before they were able to cause damage; however they did kidnap her and shall be punished." Said Dumbledore.

"How do you know that they are behind it? asked Zander Parkinson my daughter may have always wanted to be Draco's wife but she would not do something stupid like kidnapping. And for all we know she could be lying just get my daughter and the young Weasley in trouble." "Are you calling my daughter a liar?" asked Grant "That is not what I said" "Really because that is what it sounded like to me as well that you are saying my Goddaughter is lying to get your daughter in trouble." "No Lucius I did not mean it like that" Zander had been a DeathEater and he was scared Lucius had been second in command to Voldemort and even if he switched in the end he was still afraid of the man before him. "I hope not". "Now gentlemen there will be no fighting in my school."

The two teens that were being discussed in Dumbledore's office were laying on the floor in the abandoned classroom. "Wow, who knew you would be a good shag? I haven't had that good since the last time I was with Draco and that has been awhile." "Yeah who knew a Snake would be good?" They did not know that the plan had fallen though. They started to get dressed and were planning on going to phase two of the plan.

"Arthur could you please explain to everyone the charges that come with kidnapping please?" asked Dumbledore. "Of course there are two types of charges one that contains abuse and one that does not seeing as Gabriella was not hurt the charge for Ron and Pansy would be wands taken away for two months and also a restraining order put out between the person they kidnapped for up to a year or more. This situation is a little harder seeing as they are in school. However arrangements can be made. " They will be allowed to use magic in class but that is the only time. Someone will have to keep their wands. The Ministry will tag them so that if they do use magic while outside a classroom. We will know".

"Thank you Arthur. Does anyone have any questions?" asked Dumbledore. "I do" said Gabriella. Who was sitting on a chair with Draco with his arms wrapped around her. "How are we going to keep them away from me? We have all the same classes." "You will have to be with someone at all times, it does not have to be a teacher as I am sure that the students in this room are very capable of protecting themselves as well as you" said Arthur. "Any more"? Everyone in the room shook their heads.

With that hugs were exchanged and Grant, Brielle, Narcissa and Lucius left as well as Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Luna, Astoria and Daphne and Blaise. Gabriella and Draco stayed behind for a few more minutes as well as the staff. The only reason Draco stayed is because Gabriella refused to let him go. "Miss Zabini it is up to you if you want to be here when they get their punishment." Said Dumbledore. "I don't think I want to be here, in fact I don't want to see them right now". "Very well..Mr. Malfoy take her back to your common room and do not let her out of your sight". They got up to leave as The Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived. Even though Arthur was there and had authority to give sentences he could not do this one as it involved his son.

Gabriella and Draco left Dumbledore's office hand in hand. Remus and Snape with them they were going to find Pansy and Ron. They just stepped into the hallway when Ron and Pansy came out of the classroom they were in laughing Ron had his arm around Pansy. Pansy looked up and saw Draco holding onto Gabriella he had heard her laugh and immediately put his arms around her protecting her. A look of pure shock crossed her face, Ron was not paying attention and only noticed something was wrong when Remus and Snape stepped out from behind Gabriella and Draco. "What is going on?" "Mr. Weasley, Miss Parkinson you are both needed in the Headmaster's office." Said Remus. From behind them they heard "They have my wand, they took it from me!" Both men nodded. "Also I would appreciate it if you would also hand over Miss Zabini's wand." Said Snape. "I don't know what you are talking about." Said Pansy trying to hide the fact that she was scared and nervous. "Miss Parkinson do not lie to a teacher, you do not want to get into more trouble then what you are already in, now as Professor Snape asked Please hand over Miss Zabini's wand now!" She took it out of her pocket and handed it to Snape. Remus did a spell over it to make sure that they had not tampered with it, then handed it back to Gabriella who took it and went with Draco to their common room. While Ron and Pansy followed Remus and Snape to Dumbledore's office.

The whole way there they were trying to figure out how the plan had backfired. They made sure that no one had heard them and also their was no way that anyone could have found out where she was. They would soon find out how and why everything had happened.


	15. Talk of two plans

Draco and Gabriella got back to their common room and sat down on the couch. Gabriella with her head in Draco's lap. "I have a feeling that this punishment is not going to stop them..I know that Ron is stubborn and stupid at times. I am beginning to think that Pansy is the same way. So I do not think that we are done dealing with them. "said Gabriella. "I think you are right but let's hope that you are not, I wonder how Pansy makes it through the day and the same thing with Weasel! I mean come one everyone knows that you did all his homework" "I did not do all a lot of it but not all of it and if he thinks that I am doing it this year he is insane! Oh wait he already is!" "Ha-ha that was good Ella"! "I hope that they don't find out that Blaise and I can talk to each other like we do or we may be in trouble". Even if they do we will find you. Both Blaise and I knew something was wrong so don't worry we will always protect you". "I know you all will and Thank you!" "For what?" "Being an amazing boyfriend" "Oh well you are welcome I guess! Thanks for being an amazing girlfriend!" Draco then leaned down and kissed her. He got up with Gabriella in his arms and carried her upstairs to his room.

Pansy and Ron followed Remus and Snape into Dumbledore's office. They knew they were in big trouble when they saw their parents and The Minister of Magic in the office. Pansy decided the best thing to do was play dumb she only hoped that Ron would as well. But seeing as she was the Brains of this thing she didn't think that they would get away with it. "Miss Parkinson, Mr. Weasley I wish that this was a more pleasant meeting but it is not. Would one of you like to explain why I have asked you here today?" Said Dumbledore. "I have no clue as to why we would be here." Said Pansy trying her best I am innocent voice and look. "Does it have to do with Hermione?" asked Ron. Pansy glared at him then punched him in the arm. "You idiot"! "Yes Mr. Weasley it does however she is no longer Hermione and no matter what you do or say that will not change." Said Dumbledore. "No I do not believe it she is still Hermione they did something to her and to you!" "Ronald Bilius Weasley apologize this instant you will not talk to Professor Dumbledore like that" yelled Molly. Ron mumbled a sorry. Molly knew that he did not mean it she wondered what had happened to her sweet innocent son.

"We know what the two of you did there is no telling us that you did not do it. For as you know there are four people in this room who are very good at Legilimency." Said Kingsley Shacklebolt. Now for your actions you must be punished therefore please hold out your wands said Arthur. They did as they were told Kingsley then started the punishment Ronald Bilius Weasley and Pansy Eliza Parkinson you will only be allowed magic within the walls of a classroom during class ,tantum elit moenibus le linn an ranga, you must stay 50 feet away you from Miss Gabriella Amelia Zabini for a year and three months, Temperet ut Gabriella Amelia Zabini anno cum tribus mensibus, the Ministry will be tracking your magic draíochta rianú. Shall any of these be broken you will both end up in Azkaban. Do you both understand?" They nodded. Not trusting their voices at the moment. Pansy had tears in her eyes but she was a Slytherin and Slytherins did not cry.

"After each class you will hand over your wands to your Professors in which case they will make sure that it gets to your next Professor. At night your wands will be locked in a secret place so no use trying to get them. Any questions?" said Dumbledore. Once again they nodded, however Dumbledore said "I need you to speak your answer and head nod will not do, do you both understand everything that The Minister and myself have told you?" "Yes" They both said. "In that case you are dismissed back to your rooms, I have little trust in the two of you but am trusting you that you will make it there on your own with no trouble." "Yes Professor" with that they both left.

After they left Dumbledore office Luna decided that she wanted to take a walk it had been a long day and she needed to clear her mind. Blaise had followed her just to make sure she was okay, he had tried to be quiet but Luna knew that he had followed her. Luna had grown up with them at home they were all best friends (well except for Pansy they were all forced to play with her) but at school they all had to pretend to hate each other. This year it seemed that, that would all change. "Bay I know you followed me." Luna could not say Blaise or Draco as a toddler so she called them Bays and Dray. She was the only one that could get away with calling them that.

"How did they find out?" "I don't know but this punishment is not going to stop me I want that Mudblood Slut away from Draco he will be mine". I know what you mean I want that Slimy DeathEater Ferret away from Hermione she is mine" Once again they were not thinking and someone overheard them. What would it take for them to get it though their heads, she wondered? She would have to tell the others even though they had already came up with a plan to keep Gabriella safe so she knew that they had a slim chance of getting to her the others still needed to be warned.

"Draco?" Gabriella asked not knowing if he was asleep. "Yea?" she heard. "I know they were raised like family but do you think that Blaise has feelings for Luna?" "I know that he does and I know that Luna has feelings for him as well, but they are both scared of what we will all think". "Well would you approve of your best friend dating your little cousin?" "Well seeing as I am dating my best friends little sister, I kinda don't think I have a choice." He smirked and kissed the top of her head. "In that case we need to get them together". "Whatever you say Love, we can talk about it in the morning. Goodnight". He pulled Gabriella closer to him and shut his eyes. Gabriella laughed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep with dreams of the guy whose arms she was in.

A/N: The translations somewhat translate to what was said right before that in different languages. Thanks for reading and for the Reviews! :D


	16. Bad Idea or Not!

A/N: Thank you everyone you are all amazing! I cannot believe that I have 60 followers and 19 favorites. Thanks again I hope that I do not disappoint you all!

Lavender was on her way back from the library when she heard Pansy and Ron talking. What was it going to take to keep them away? She backed into the History of Magic classroom, not knowing that the new Professor was in there. Professor Binns had finally decided to retire however he was still unaware that he was a ghost, he was going to teach until they had found a new Professor and it was announced just this morning that they had found a replacement and that they would be introduced tomorrow. "May I help you with something?" Lavender knew that voice it was another one that she had grown up with. She turned around and saw a man with brown eyes and dreadlocks. "Lee you are the new History of Magic Professor?" "Yes now get over here and give me a hug!"

Lavender knew that she could trust Lee even though Ron was like his little brother. She told him everything. They then both went to find everyone else and let them know that Ron and Pansy were not done making the lives of those around them miserable. They all did not want to see them end up in Azkaban but they were all certain that unless they could get through to the two of them that is where they were going to end up and they all knew it.

As Lavender and Lee made their way to find the others they ran into Ron. They decided that now was a good time to confront him. "Ronnie (Lee was the only one that could and did call him that)! "Lee what are you doing here?" I am the new History of Magic Professor! And I hear that you are having a bit of an issue accepting a certain somebody." Lavender is lying to you Hermione is not Gabriella I don't know what they did…" "Stop it Ron you are only a handful of people that know about my betrothal to Daphne they are not evil people! Do you think my family would be friends with them if they were?" You need to stop being stubborn and realize that weather you want to believe it or not it is true. What is it going to take do you want everyone to be under Veritaserum? Because I am sure that it can be arranged. You are like my little brother and I do not know your full punishment but I know enough and I do not want you to end up in Azkaban and I know your family does not want that either.

"Ron we all care about you but you have to come to terms that Hermione is not coming back that she never really existed and ever since we were little Pansy has always been horrible. If anyone is evil it is her. There is no way that they could fake Hermione being Gabriella, she had the necklace, the blanket and the notes. We all always knew that Gabriella was out there and that someday we would find her. Look at this picture" Lavender pulled out the picture that she had secretly kept hidden all these years the picture of the Six babies and two toddlers. "Do you know who is in that picture?" Oh my gosh it's Hermione! Who are the rest?" "You are wrong that is Gabriella, Blaise, Draco, Daphne, Pansy and myself are the babies, Lee and my brother Landon are the two older ones".

"I don't understand!" "What do you not understand?" "This is a fake picture!" "No Ron it is not a fake picture it is real and how would I get a fake picture of all of us as babies? Huh? Answer that one. Like Lee asked what is it going to take you to realize that she really is Gabriella." Even if they did do a spell do you really think that we all could be under a spell? It is not possible. I don't know what Pansy said to you but from growing up with her she may come up with great plans but they end up with the people involved getting in trouble. Trust me we stopped letting her plan things when were six because even if they were great we also got caught when she planned. And you will to. Please Ron as friends we are asking you to stop."

Ron didn't say anything he just walked away. Maybe they were right but at the same time he did not want to believe it. He would have to think it over Lavender was right how so many people could be under a spell. In the meantime Daphne and Astoria decided that they would try to get through to Pansy. They didn't really think that it would help but it was worth a try.

"Pans we need to talk!" "Okay what is going on?" "We want to talk to you about Gabriella." Pansy made a face that scared the both of them. "Why do you want to talk about the Mudblood?" "Pansy she is not a MudBlood and you know that! Why can you not see that she is Gabriella, she has things that only Gabriella can have and how many times does Draco have to tell you that he does not want you?"

"I will admit I still want Draco but at the same time I know that he loves her all you have to do is look at the two of them to know that. I also remember when we were little and the mention of Gabriella would come up somehow and the look that everybody but you would get. Especially Draco I always wished that when someone mentioned me he would get that look. But he never did nor will he ever because he was not in love me no matter what I do or what you do he will never live us like that".

"Astoria is right". They all turned around to see Blaise and Luna standing in the door. "Aunt Levana always used to tell Draco that he was in Love with Gabriella and that one day they would be married." "Yeah she always used to tell me that to, that they would end up together. She always seemed to be right about these things.

"Pans if you look at the all the pictures of when we were babies Draco is always looking at the same person or he is looking to the side looking for someone, we all care about you and we don't want anything to happen to you which is going to happen if you don't stop all of this also you are my friend but you know Draco is my best friend and Gabriella is my little sister by doing this you are hurting them and as you know I don't take well to people hurting the people that mean everything to me, neither does my father, Uncle Sev or Uncle Lucius. So think about that before you try anything else." With that him and Luna walked away.

Pansy stood there not knowing what to do. She wanted Draco he was the one thing that she had always wanted. She knew that Blaise, Daphne, Luna, and Astoria were right about everything, but at the same time she didn't think that she could let him go. After all had they not found Gabriella she figured that she was the one that probably would have ended up with Draco. Deep down she knew she had to get over it but she ignored that and decided that she was going to talk to Ron and continue on with the plan. But she did not know that Ron had been given a similar talk and was rethinking everything just like her.


	17. Hard to Believe

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews, Follows and Favorites! I am amazed that so many people like this story! You are all amazing!

Gabriella woke up the next morning alone, at first she was scared she knew that Draco and her had fallen asleep together. Her first thought was that Pansy or Ron had done something to him, her hand then hit a piece of paper and a flower. She opened her eyes and saw a note and a pink Gerber Daisy (her favorite flower). The note was short, and simple Love as much as I did not want to leave your arms or the bed but Hooch wanted to meet with all the Qudditch Captains. If I am not back by the time that you are ready to head down for breakfast call Dobby he will get someone to walk with you! Miss you already, Will see you soon. Love you. Draco.

She got up and got in the shower thinking about everything that had happened, after she got out she got dressed and did her hair and makeup. Draco always told her that she was beautiful without makeup but she liked makeup. She called Dobby like Draco had said. "Miss Gabriella it is nice to see you, I will be right back with someone." "Thank you Dobby." "You are very welcome Miss Gabriella". Dobby popped out and was back a second later with Professor Lupin. "Good Morning Miss Zabini." "Good morning Professor." They walked out and down to the Great Hall.

Once inside the hall she noticed that Draco, Harry,Anthony Goldstein, and Ernie Macmillan the four Quidditch Captains were not there. She sat down next to Lavender. "Hey Lav, how are you this morning?" "I am good how about you Ella?" "Good" "Remind me later to show you my favorite secret picture." "Ok will do". Just then they heard Parvati gasp. "Lavender, Gabriella Draco is waling towards our table with Harry!" They both looked up and saw the boys making their way over. Draco stopped in front of them and leaned down and kissed Gabriella. "Good Morning Love". He said after he pulled away. "Good Morning to you thank you for the flower". "You are welcome. " He walked away to the Slytherin Table. Most of the students were shocked as they did not know Draco and Gabriella were together. After a few minutes they all continued eating except for a few students. Parvati being one of them.

"What was that? I cannot believe that The Slytherin Prince and Hogwarts Sex God just kissed you! You are so lucky! I am so jealous!" She said. Gabriella and Lavender just smiled. Gabriella knew that she was in fact dating the hottest guy at Hogwarts and that he had not been with as many girls as everyone claimed. However him being a Sex God that was true, she could feel people staring at her and as she looked around she noticed that almost all of the female students were glaring at her they would not admit it but they all wished that it was them that Draco had just kissed. She was not worried she knew that none of them would try anything.

The bell rang and they headed to class. First up was Potions they arrived at the Dungeons and took their assigned seats. Draco and Gabriella were seated in the back left. "Today class you will not be making a potion you will be listening to me talk and I advise you to take notes." Said Professor Snape to most he was still the same person only a few knew it was all an act.

Just as he started to talk Gabriella felt a hand moving up her leg, she turned to look at her boyfriend and he was looking ahead acting as if he was paying attention. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like I am paying attention." "Not that what are you doing with your hand?" "Something we both want." "We are in class we can't." "Really who is going to stop us?" He had made his way up and was now touching her through her underwear. "See you want this." She was already wet. "No you just have to be quite I know that is going to be hard for you to do." He smirked and started to rub her causing her to become even wetter. She had to bit the inside of her check to keep from making any noise. Just as she started moving on his hand he stopped she turned to look at him and he was still looking straight ahead he pulled her panties to the side and put his fingers in here. Again she had to put her check.

Professor Snape looked back at them a few times noticing that neither of them was taking notes. He would however not say anything seeing as they were his favorite and best students. "He knows what you are doing!" Said Gabriella "Don't worry we are fine he is not going to say or do anything" "How do you know?" I am his Godson and you are his niece we could be shagging on the desk right now and he would not say anything". He started to move his fingers faster and soon his hand was covered in her juices. He pulled his hand away and liked his fingers. And then the bell rang signaling the end of class. Everyone gathered their books and bags and walked out.

"I cannot believe that I did not take any notes that is the first time ever that I have not taken any notes, What am I going to do?" "But baby admit you enjoyed that so much more then taking notes." He smirked and kissed her. "I noticed that neither one of you took notes during class" "Uncle Sev I can explain and I will get the notes from someone I promise". "No need here you go" He handed each of the notes. "Just don't tell anyone that does not know that I am not an evil git." "Promise" They both said. Gabriella kissed her uncle on the check and walked out of the classroom with her boyfriend. She could not believe that she had got fingered in class that the Professor had known and that they had gotten away with it. "Why did you not take notes in class?" Gabriella heard in her head. "You do not want to know but Uncle Sev gave me notes" she replied. "You are right I probably do not want to know" She smirked. "What? Asked Draco. "Oh nothing Blaise just noticed that neither one of us took notes and wondered why." "You didn't tell him did you?" "No I did not" she kissed him as they got to the door of the next class.


	18. A Game and a Realization

It had been three days Ron and Pansy had got told to back off. Ron was still thinking about whether or not he should continue with the plans that Pansy was making. He could not believe that what everyone was saying was true, but Lavender had been right they could not all be under a spell and even Lee said it was true. He had known Lee for years he was the twins' best friend and he could tell when Lee was lying and when he was telling the truth this time he was telling the truth. But he always had loved Hermione he had never told her that but he thought that they would end up married and have kids. He could see however that she was happy with Draco. That was also hard to believe on top of her being a Zabini and a pureblood she was dating Malfoy. It would take some time for him to get used to all of this but he didn't want to end up in Azkaban and he knew that if they continued with the plan they would both end up there.

Pans y was sending writing a note to Ron when Pig Ron's owl came to her. She took the note and Pig flew off. She read the note it was quick and simple. Pans, Meet me in the old Charms room. Ron She got up and practically ran. As she was running she asked herself why she was running to meet the Weasel. It was not normal, but then she thought about the other day and could not help but smile. He was actually a good shag she had not had that good since Draco. Maybe there was more to Ron then she thought. Wait she just called him Ron in her head…Oh no she was in trouble. She got to the Classroom and opened the door.

Blaise and Luna we sitting by the lake they both wanted to be together but thought that the other one would never feel the same way about them as they did, Little did they know someone or actually a group of people had a plan to make them see that they felt the same way about each other. Draco and Gabriella had asked Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Daphne, and Astoria to help them out. Daphne had suggested they ask Lee but with him being a Professor they decided that it was not the best idea. So without Luna and Blaise knowing someone had been following them all day and finally it was time to start the plan. They had hoped that by the end of the plan the two of them would be together.

The Professors had been keeping a close eye on Ron and Pansy as and they had also talked to tall the Portraits as so the two of them could not go anywhere without people knowing where they were. Of course neither one of them knew that. Pansy walked into the classroom and saw Ron there. Dam he looked good. Whoa she thought she was going mental did she really think that about him. Oh well, he was actually not that bad looking and he was a good shag. She smirked a trait that all Syltherins knew. "Hey there!" she said in a voice she thought was sexy. "Hey" Ron said back. "We need to talk I have been thinking and I came to realize that if we continue we will end up in Azkaban and I don't want to I am also losing my friends and I don't want to do that. I do however think that I maybe falling for you! But I think we need to stop all of this weather we want to believe it or not all the facts are there that Hermione no longer exits she never really did and no matter what I do she will never love me like she does Draco and no matter what you do Draco will never love you like he loves her."

Pansy was not happy even though she knew Ron was right along with Blaise and the girls she was not ready to give up. "I can't Draco has been the only boy that I have ever loved. We were going to be together had see not came back into the picture." "Pansy Draco does not love you like that and he never will just like she will never love me like that. As much as I want her to in the end this will only cause more trouble then it already has. I cannot believe I am saying this but I care about you and do not want to see you end up in Azkaban. I am sure that you got a talk just like I did. Please think about it! I don't want to do this anymore" He leaned over and kissed her lightly and walked out hoping that she would take everyone's words to heart and listen like he did. Once again he knew that she should listen but she never had before so why should she start now. She would just have to figure out a way to not get caught and not break all the rules that she was under. This was going to be harder then she thought.

Meanwhile Luna and Blaise were sitting by the lake talking when Gabriella and Draco approached and sat down next to Blaise. "How are my favorite cousin and best friend doing? " asked Draco. Luna smiled they had never let anyone other then the ones that they had grown up with know that they were cousins. This year was going to be different they could finally act like they did not hate each other. She missed her cousin when they were at school. "Good" she replied. "Let's go flying or better yet play a game of Qudditch! I have not been flying since we got here!" Said Gabriella. "Ella we need more people to play Qudditch" said Blaise. "Hey guys!" They turned around to see Harry, Ginny, Daphne, Lavender and Astoria coming towards them. It was easy for them all to be friends now and they all loved being around each other. "Hey what do you guys say to a game of Qudditch?" "Yeah" They all shouted. " "Perfect now we just need a few more people" said Draco.

They all set off to find people. Soon they all had found people and got their brooms. On team Silver was Blaise, Draco, Gabriella, Luna, Crabbe, Daphne, and Seamus Finnigan. And on team Gold was Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Astoria, Goyle, Dean Thomas and Theo. After playing for two hours Team Silver won when Draco caught the Snitch. Everybody except for Blaise, Draco, and Luna were surprised that not only could Gabriella fly but that she was really good at playing Qudditch and the same with Luna. They had never seen either one of them fly. But at the same time they never thought that the group of them could have so much fun together , and also that they could all be friends as well.

A/N: Thank you all. Hope that I am not disappointing you!


	19. A Kiss and a Cry for help

A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile things have been crazy! Thank you all for reading, all the follows and favorites and reviews! You guys are awesome. Also sorry this is so short hope you guys like it. Will try to update more soon!

On the way back to the Castle Gabriella and Draco looked at each other. Draco tripped Luna and Gabriella pushed Blaise at the same time making them fall towards each other. They both knew what was going to happen Blaise caught Luna. Blaise heard Gabriella say "Kiss her or ask her out we know you like her and I know she likes you too!" He took his little sister's advice hoping that she was right and he kissed Luna. She kissed him back then she turned and ran! She wanted that to happen but she was shocked. Blaise looked at his best friend and little sister then turned and ran in the opposite direction as Luna.

"Well said Draco at least they kissed now we just have to wait. I am not sure why Luna ran or Blaise for that matter." "I have a feeling that Blaise is not going to talk to me for awhile seeing as I told him to kiss her." " He will still talk to you he will not be able to. You are his sister." He kissed her on the top of her head and grabbed her hand to walk back to their Room. As they , were walking she tried to talk to her brother even if he didn't want to talk to her she knew he would hear her. "Okay so maybe that was not the best time to kiss her but trust me she likes you! Give her time! I Love you"! It was a minute before she heard "I am a little mad at you right now but I love you too" she smiled.

They had reached their room when Gabriella said "I am going to go to the library I have not been there in while and I kinda miss it." "I am sure that you are the only person I know that would miss a Library." Said Draco. "Ha-ha you are funny." She said. "I am going to go take a shower be careful. Love you!" "Love you too" she said and he kissed her. She went into their private room into the library and down the stairs to the Hogwarts Library she saw Millicent Bulstrode sitting at a table she thought that it was odd but did not think anything else of it. Just then she heard someone say something she turned around and Millicent had her want pointed at her.

"What are you doing"? Asked Gabriella. "Oh just helping out a friend go ahead a scream if you want I cast a few spells if you scream no one will hear you and if you try to run you will fall." She replied. "Why are you doing this why are you helping Pansy?" "Whoever said I was helping Pansy?" "No one but who else would you be helping you have no other real friends!" The whole time she was trying to communicate with Blaise not knowing if he would listen to her or not. "Blaise Library crazy Millicent help!" "That is it Mudblood!" Just then instead of Millicent standing there Pansy was she had someone changed into Millicent. "Pansy you know that your wand is being tracked!" "Oh that is just the best part this is not my wand! I browed it from a friend!" "Blaise not Millicent Pansy she must have used Polyjuice or something." She didn't hear anything all she saw was a pink light shoot out of the wand then all was black.


	20. A voice from the past

A/N: 77 Followers and 31 Favorites wow! Thank you all! Sorry for not updating things have been crazy!

After running away from Blaise, Gabriella and Draco Luna didn't know what to do or think. She could not believe that he had kissed her. She had wanted him to do that for years but didn't think it would ever happen. Was is really possible that he liked her like that they were raised as if they were cousins but they really had no relation. She would have to calm down and then go talk to him.

Blaise was hurt but at the same time he was glad that he had finally did that it was something that he had wanted to do for awhile. He needed to think and a nap was the perfect thing to do. He was dreaming about taking a vacation with his family. They were at a Lake and Gabriella, Draco, Luna and Himself were playing around in the water when everyone froze except for him and Gabriella. She looked at him and said "Blaise Library crazy Millicent help!" He didn't understand "What are you talking about Ella we are nowhere near a Library and she is not here". He was waiting for to answer when she spoke again "Blaise not Millicent Pansy she must have used Polyjuice or something"! At that moment in his dream Gabriella got a look of fear on her face and she fell back into the water. He woke up, jumped up and ran to the Library hoping that he was not late.

Harry was walking around the castle when he heard noise in a broom closet. He opened the door and found Millicent Bulstrode just coming around as if she had been knocked out. He just stood there looking at her not sure of what to do. "Um..Millicent what happened?" he asked "not that we are friends or anything but it looks like someone tried to hurt you." "Yes Miss Bulstrode what happened?" Harry knew that voice it was none other then Professor Snape. "Pansy she has been going on and on about Gabriella, we went for a walk and the last thing I remember was getting hit on the head and then waking up to find Harry and you Professor". She reached into her pocket to pull out her wand when she noticed that it was not there. "Professor my wand is gone to took my wand!" "Now Miss Bulstrode doo not jump to conclusions maybe you just dropped it". Even as he said that he himself did not believe it, he had a feeling that it Pansy had taken her and wand. After all hers was being tracked and she was not the smartest person around. He said a quick spell that if her wand was in the area it would appear when it did not he turned and ran towards the Headmasters office with the two teens following behind,

Draco was in the shower thinking about Gabriella and wondering how things would have been different if she had not been given away. He then saw a pink light not sure what it was but he had a feeling that it had to do with Gabriella. He got out of the shower and quickly got dressed he opened their door to the Library and looked out knowing that no one could see him. He looked down and saw Gabriella putting something into a suitcase and then she shrunk the suitcase and put it in her bag. But then he remembered that she did not have her bag when she went to the library. He knew that something was not right. He ran down the stairs and grabbed her elbow. "Ella where are you going?" he asked . She turned around and asked "Draco where did you come from?" There was defiantly something off.

Luna had didn't realize she had fell asleep but she was having a dream or at least she thought she was. In her dream she had been a baby and was laying on the ground with Gabriella, Draco, and Blaise their mothers sitting on the couch laughing. It was as if she was grownup looking at this scene before her. Just then a pink light appeared and Gabriella was gone everyone had stunned looks on their faces. She looked over at her mother baby Luna had crawled over to her and was now at her feet. Her mother looked at her and said "Find Gabriella, Pansy's suitcase." Just then she woke up not understanding what it meant. She went to look for Blaise.

Blaise had ran to the Library hoping that he was not to late. He walked in and saw his sister talking to Draco but something was off. It almost looked at if they were fighting. At that moment his head started to hurt. He looked Gabriella and in his head said "Ella what is going on I thought you needed help?" If this is some trick again I am going to be so mad!" But she didn't look at him nor did she respond back. He turned around and walked out of the Library furious at his sister. Their however was something that told him things were not right he was so made however he was not thinking straight.

Snape, Harry and Millie had arrived at Dumbledore's office and told them what happened. They called Kingsley and he arrived to talk things through. While Dumbledore sent Lupin to see if he could find Pansy, and Gabriella he figured he would be in one of two places her dorm or the Library. He ran into Luna she asked him what he was doing and told her half of the story not wanting to reveal to much. He then told him about her dream. Wondering if it was connected somehow they would soon find out.

"Draco um.. I have to go I am meeting Daphne she kissed him, smirked then ran away. "That was not Gabriella!" He ran after her and stopped in the Hallway standing before him was Lupin, Luna and fake Gabriella. "Miss Zabini, Mr. Malfoy has either one of you by chance seen Miss Parkinson. "No" they both said. "Well could both of you please come with me. "Professor I have to meet Harry"! "I thought you had to meet Daphne!" Said Draco. "Oh yeah well I am meeting them both." "I happen to know where Harry is if you will follow me. Me. Malfoy will you please go and find Mr. Zabini please? And meet in the Head master's office" "Of course sir!"

Draco headed to the Slytherin dorm where he knew he would find Blaise. He was scared he knew that something was not right the light and then the strange way that Gabriella was acting and the kiss it was not her and he knew it. Blaise still had a killer head ache and he was thinking about the family again when he heard a voice that he had not heard in a long time. Telling him something she had told him a long time ago "Blaise no matter what always watch over the girls and keep them safe!" Where Aunt Levana's voice had came from and why had he heard that he did not know. He ignored it when he heard his sister's voice. "Blaise it is dark and I don't know where I am!" Help me please!" He once again ignored the voice.

He looked up to see Draco come through his door, "We have to go to Dumbledore's office". "Why" he asked. "Something is wrong with Gabriella!" "I saw you two in the Library things seemed fine and I know that she was saying those things as some other plan"! "What that was not Gabriella I could feel it and what did she say?" Something about Millicent then Pansy and needing help and then there was something about polyjuice!" "And you ignored her?" "No I went to the Library and she seemed fine talking to you!" "Get up Professor Lupin asked me to find you and take you to Dumbledore's office." "Whatever" he got up and walked with Draco to the Headmaster's office.


	21. Oh no!

A/n: I am sorry that it has been awhile since I have updated! I have been having computer issues but I got a new one! Thank you for reading and liking my story!

Pansy was scared but she kept telling herself that they didn't know there was no way that anyone knew. She thought that she would finally have Draco as she was walking she was thinking about how they would not be able to find Hermione. After everything that happened she still did not believe that she was Gabriella Zabini. Little did she know that Magic was not on her side.

Draco wanted to punch Blaise he was his best friend and like a brother but sometimes he could be so stupid. Draco was terrified that Pansy had hurt Gabriella he just hoped that they would be able to find her and soon. He was thinking about how and where Pansy had gone wrong. Looking back she was always a bit crazy and even though her father was a DeathEater he was not that smart and only joined because he was afraid.

Blaise was still mad at Gabriella he knew something was wrong but he was not thinking straight. He only hoped that she would forgive him. He could tell that Draco was mad at him and knew that now was not the time to say anything or he would get punched. They arrived at Dumbledore's office and went in to find that it was full once again of people.

Harry, Luna, Millie, almost all of the Professors, the Minister of Magic as well as Arthur Weasley and Ron, The Zabini's, Malfoy's and Parkinson's were there. Only half of them knew what was going on most of them just got told that they needed to come to Dumbledore's office. "Now that everyone is here, Miss Bulstrode would you please tell everyone what happened to you?" "Yes" and Millie began to tell everyone what happened. Pansy was staring to sweat she had to find some way out of this!

After she was done Dumbledore spoke again, "Miss Lovegood I understand that you had a particular dream before you came here could you please tell us your dream?" "Of course Professor" she told them her dream and all the adults had smiles on their faces knowing that what Luna was saying was true. Levana always had a way of knowing things and Brielle and Narcissa had many dreams since Levana had died telling them things that had come true or warnings about things. In fact it was through these dreams that they never lost hope of finding Gabriella because of the fact that Levana in the Dreams would tell them.

After she finished everyone was silent. "Thank you Miss Lovegood. Now Miss Bulstrode would you please call your wand?" She did and the wand that Pansy (Gabriella) had in her hand flew into Millie's hand. Everyone was shocked. Dumbledore said a spell and standing before them where Gabriella had been moments before stood Pansy. She turned to leave thinking that she could run stupid girl. _Impedimenta _was said by half the room and Pansy fell on the floor frozen. Her bag started to fall as she fell and Blaise caught it before it hit the ground.

"Miss Parkinson I wish that I could say it was nice to see you again but that would be a lie. You were told what would happen if you did not stay away from Miss Zabini. I am sorry to inform you and everyone that you will you not be able to finish your schooling as for the rest of the year you will be in Azkaban." After Kingsley finished speaking he bound her hands. Dumbledore took her bag and opened it up sure enough at the bottom of it was Gabriella. He said a spell and she was standing in front of them.

She hugged and kissed everyone and was shocked to see everyone there. They decided that they should hear Pansy out so Dumbledore spoke. "Miss Parkinson would you like to share why you did what you did? Even though you are guilty and we all know that I would still like to hear your side as you were told what would happen if you did not leave Miss Zabini alone. And I know that young Mr. Weasley was not involved this time that it was all you. In fact I think young Mr. Weasley has something to say. Am I correct"?

"Yes I want to say I am sorry to everyone. Hermione I mean Gabriella I have loved you as more than a friend for a long time but was afraid to tell you and I also did not want to believe the fact that you were never a Muggle Born Witch that you were in fact a Pureblood and that your family followed Voldemort even though I know they switched sides and also the fact that you were friends with the Malfoy family and choose to date Draco. I know that I hurt you and your family as well as my other friends I only hope that you can forgive me and we can be friends again. Harry, Luna that goes to you as well. Draco, Blaise I know that we were never friends but I never thought I would say this but I want to be friends. Pansy I liked spending time with you when we were not planning things. Maybe this you make you realize things. Once again I am sorry to all of you. If you cannot forgive me I understand."

Everyone in the room once again was shocked all except one. Like always Dumbledore had his knowing smirk on his face. And he knew weather everyone was going to forgive him or not after all he could read all of their minds without them knowing. There were also a few people shedding a couple tears Gabriella and Luna both had tears they were so happy that Ron had apologized.


	22. Forgiving and More Family

A/N: Thank you all! I cannot believe that I have 85 followers and 36 favorites! Never thought so many people would like this story. Hope I have not disappointed you!

Gabriella was shocked she was happy but shocked. She ran over to Ron and hugged him telling him that she forgave him. Luna did the same thing saying she knew he was not evil. Draco was standing next to Gabriella and he extended his hand to Ron. Now it was Ron's turn to looked shocked he never thought that Draco would actually take him up on the offer but he extended his hand as well and grabbed Draco's hand both smiling. Blaise soon followed then turned to his sister.

"Ella I am so sorry for not listening to you! I was so mad at you for earlier that I was not thinking straight and even when Draco told me that something happened to you I thought it was a trap I am so sorry I love you and.." He was stopped when a hand was put over his mouth. "Stop I forgive you I know you were mad and I would have been too if I was you. I love you too!" They hugged and everyone in the room was smiling except for Pansy. She had a confused look on her face.

"Now that everyone is okay and friends again I want to hear Miss Parkinson's side of things said Dumbledore, Miss Parkinson would you please enlighten us as to why you tried to yet again get rid of Miss Zabini?" "First of can I ask a few questions? Then I will answer all of yours." Pansy said. "I see no problem with that anyone else? Asked Dumbledore everyone shook their heads. "Miss Parkinson you have the floor". "Thank you Professor". She said. "I want to know how all of my plans got ruined. It does not make any sense. I also want proof that she really is Gabriella Zabini I mean you all believe and say that she is but how can you all be so sure she is after all the smartest Witch of our age and she could have easily faked having things or something."

"Miss Parkinson I assure you she is Gabriella Amelia Zabini! I have in fact known who she was from the moment that she was adopted. It was not safe for me to tell anyone. However I can prove to you in fact I will prove to you all who are related in this room some of it may be a surprise but just to show you. _Pillerkaar__Veri__Pere_ out of the Dumbledore's wand a yellow light appreard and the yellow light split into diffrent colors green, blue, red,orange and purple. The green light went to the Malfoy Family connecting all of them and Gabriella, the Blue light went to the Zabini's and Draco. Red went to Ron and Aurther, Orange connected Narcissa,Draco, Luna, Ron,Harry and Gabriella, . And the purple one connected Lucius, Draco, Harry, Dumbledore and Gabriella.

Miss Parkinson let me explain but before I do I have to ask Miss Zabini did you know that you are excpeting? Asked Dumbldore. Everyone in the room turned to look at her and Draco. What? They both said. I take that as no. Like I said let me explain if you will all look at the diffrent colors they are connecting people in order for them to connect thier has to be the same blood even if it only a little running thur them. The Green light is conneting the Malfoy family and Gabriella, The Blue light is connecting the Zabini's and Draco, Red is connecting the Weasleys, Orange is Connecting the Black Family, and finally the Purple is connecting the Lawrence Family. Everyone was looking at the lights some more confused then others but what confused them the most was how Draco and Gabriella were connected and Dumbledore saying she was Pregnant.

Now as I was saying in order for this to work two or more people have to share blood. As you can see Gabriella is connected to quite a few people as she is pregnant with Draco's child. We have Pompey find out how far along she is after all of this. As far as your plans always gettting ruined I will let Mr and Miss Zabini explain.


	23. An Apology and Tears

A/N: Thank you all so much it amazes me that I have 90 followers, 70 reviews, and 39 favorites! There will probably only be a few more chapters before this story is done. I have a few ideas on how I want to end it, but always love to have input! You guys are the best!

"Well said Blaise you see Gabriella and I have a special connection you could say that it is a twin thing! We can her and talk to each other in our heads. Therefore every time that she was kidnapped or in trouble I was able to find out where she was. Let me show you I will whisper something to you then will tell Ella and she will repeat what I said. Sound okay to you?" Pansy nodded and Blaise walked over to her and whispered "I really like the movie Gone with the Wind and E.T. reminded me of House Elves!" Gabriella laughed and everybody turned to look at her. "Wow not many guys will admit that they like that movie and you are right E.T. does remind me of a House elf". At that Draco and Luna started to laugh as well those to being the only other ones who had seen the movie.

"Wait what is E.T. and what movie did he admit to liking?" asked Pansy. "He said I really like the movie Gone With the Wind and E.T. reminded me of a House Elf!" said Gabriella. "When you took me the first time I was able to tell Blaise where I was by looking out the window, this time he heard me but was so mad at me that he didn't listen. We don't even have to be in the same room to hear each other all we have to do is think about the each other and we can connect."

Everybody just stood there looking at Pansy and she started to cry. "I am so sorry for everything I was also jealous of Hermione for being the Smartest Witch and how even if people hated you they still talked about you. And then I was always jealous of Gabriella because she was never far from everyone's mind. They would all talk about her and Draco would get this far off look in his eyes. I wanted people to look at me like that and think about me. I knew that was not going to happen when Gabriella came back and I knew deep down that you really were Gabriella but like Ron I could not and did not want to accept it because that meant that I would never have Draco and I felt like you had already taken away my friends from me and I was angry. They all wanted to be with you and not me. You had Draco, Blaise, Daphne, and Astoria and were even friends with Luna and Lavender. We were all friends growing up or at least played with each other but Luna and Lavender always hated me. I was mad that you didn't have to do anything to get them all to like you. I know that you all may not believe me but I am telling the truth I am so sorry and I know that you guys may not want to be friends with ever again or even see me for that matter. But I am truly sorry for everything and only hope that maybe someday you can forgive me."

Gabriella, Luna and all the girls had tears running down their faces. It was Draco who first spoke "Pansy we have been way too much for me to just shut you out of my life. I may be extremely mad at you and I may not have feelings for you like you have for me but we have been friends for 18 years. I forgive you because I know that you meant what you said. As a friend Pans and only a friend I love you and I am sorry that we pushed you away once Gabriella came back we did not mean to hurt you. But if you ever hurt anyone else that I care about you will be in deep trouble."

"Thank you Draco" she said. Gabriella spoke next "Pansy I may not have known you for 18 years like Draco, Blaise and everyone else. All I know you is from school and the stories that I have heard from them all. But I can also tell that you are being honest and that you really are sorry for everything. I am sorry that you felt like I was taking away your friends from you I never meant to do that. I am sure that if they had not had to give away we would have been friends from the beginning I have seen pictures of us and it seems like that as babies we were. I would love to get the chance to get to know you and maybe one day we can be friends. If you promise to never try to hurt me again I forgive you." She finished with a smirk and Pansy smiled and then hugged her.

"I want to ask something said Gabriella. "Go ahead said Dumbledore. "I know what the law says and I think that maybe it is a bit harsh! Is there any way it can be changed just this once? I was thinking that maybe instead of Azkaban she could be put on like House Arrest limited magic and such. I think it is very important that she finish her education." "If that is what you want we can change it for you it seems that Miss Parkinson seems to really be sorry, and we will allow her to stay if it is okay with Dumbledore, however if she steps out of line nothing will be able to be done about it she will be sent to Azkaban. Dumbledore are you okay with her staying?" asked Kingsley "Of course I am". Said Dumbledore.

"Very well said Kingsley. "We will talk arrangements and let you know what they are soon." With that he and Arthur went back to the Ministry. "Professor may I ask a question about the spell earlier?" asked Harry. "Yes you may I was wondering when someone was going to ask about that." "It showed that I am related to The Black Family as well as to you. How is that possible?" said Harry. "Your father's mother was a Black she was the sister of Narcissa's Grandfather making her, her Great Aunt, and just like Arthur's father was Narcissa's Great Uncle. Now as far as being related to the Malfoy family my Maternal Grandmother Kalena Lawrence and Lucius Great Grandmother Julana were sisters with your Maternal Great Great Great Grandmother Malea. Your mother was the only one in her family that was not a squib. So you Harry are not actually a Half-Blood but a Pure-Blood it is just that the magic in your family is not strong and when your parents married they awakened the magic and made it stronger the Lawrence family is one of the strongest families as well as the Potter, Black and Malfoys. I of course knew all of this and I wish that I could have kept you or that even someone could have but it was too dangerous to have you stay in the Wizzarding World just like it was for Gabriella."

After a few more answers and explanations they all left the office Gabriella and Draco headed to the Hospital wing with their parents, Blaise and Luna to check on far along she was. They were shocked however happy it just came a little before they thought it would. Gabriella could not help but wonder what would happen to Pansy and she hoped that they could be friends. Hopefully they would not take long to come to the terms for which Pansy would have to live with.


End file.
